


超人你贵姓

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 于昏迷中醒来的布鲁斯失去了这一年的记忆。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非平行世界，依然是一元时间线

因撞击带来的冲击感让布鲁斯从仿若被撕扯的感觉中回过了神，一切都发生得如此古怪以至于令他措手不及，明明他还清清楚楚记得亚瑟说那句“这的确是个馊主意”时大家眼中的怀疑与不确定，明明他正站在能够俯视着超人遗体的位置等待一个奇迹，明明母盒被触发的瞬间所带来的巨大能量应当——

母盒。

蝙蝠车的警报声急促响起，布鲁斯深吸了一口气并从再熟悉不过的场景中找到了唯一合理的解释。一直以来他们所以为的、用母盒唤醒超人的办法是通过瞬间的外界刺激来激活他的细胞，那的确是合乎情理的设想，但它们始终对这个既能创造生命又能带来灾难的盒子不够了解，所以他才会……

车门被可怕的力道扯开，那张无论在过去还是未来总有理由让布鲁斯失语的脸鲜活地出现在他眼前。被剥下的车门在超人手中如纸团一般被轻松丢远，布鲁斯忍着这时间的诡异错位带来的不适从座位中勉力站起。也或许是他急于改变现状的意欲太强烈，才会被能感知一切的母盒将他意外送回了这一切错误开始的地方？

“蝙蝠侠已经死了，埋了它吧……”

曾经让他满心愤怒的言语又在耳边响起，超人的脸紧紧绷着，对他发出还算柔和的警告。在短短的两分钟里要想清楚到底发生了什么对布鲁斯来说着实不容易，那让他头晕目眩的失重感还在他周身徘徊，但=可他没有更多的时间了，超人每多说一个字，留给他的时间就越少。

“把这当成我对你的宽恕吧。”

超人在布鲁斯面前转过了身，而布鲁斯不想再分析这到底是不是母盒被电流接通时发生的差错了。如果这是他唯一的、能够让超人活下来的机会，即使只是梦，他也愿意放手一试——若是他不曾和超人在这一夜结怨，未来的一切会否有所不同？超人不曾因自己的误会和卢瑟的阴谋死去，母盒也没能在超人死去的那夜感受到人们的恐惧……

“告诉我……”

曾发生过的历史就在这流失的毫秒间再度上演，布鲁斯没有料及自己还是这样低沉阴郁地开了口。他从不会去假设倘若时间回到过去他该怎么做，因为已经发生的永远无法改变，追溯过往没有任何意义。

只是如果……

“你……”

他在超人扭回头的那瞬与他对上视线，这个从天而降的氪星人已不再是他眼中必须消灭的威胁。他期盼着超人可以回到世上的意愿比任何人都要强烈。只是他不会忘记历史中的今天他不过才是第一天与超人正面交锋，面对这个同样对蝙蝠侠抱持偏见的超人，他还能说什么？

裹着黑色手套的手指在身体两侧几不可见地蜷了蜷，紧迫感向布鲁斯压来，在难以解释的心悸中，布鲁斯不知不觉地开口，踏出了他试图改变未来的第一步。

超人仍在等待着蝙蝠侠的下一句，只是方才还气势汹汹的男人突然像愣了神一样，他皱了皱眉，却没想到那把低沉嗓音焦急地冲他问道：

“你贵姓？”

“克拉克，你别再晃他了，克拉克……”

当那把还算熟悉的声音唤醒了布鲁斯的知觉，布鲁斯只是迷迷糊糊地以为自己仿佛昏迷了十年之久。闭着眼仍天旋地转的感受不是最重要的，他分辨不出自己躺在哪里也弄不明白为什么自己像是正在被上下摇个不停，最后留在他脑海中的片段无非是他和超人站在蝙蝠车上对峙的画面，他记得自己被母盒的奇异力量送回了他初见超人的那夜，他在哥谭港口迅速抓住了当时眼下唯一能改变未来的时机……

“都说了你先冷静一点！”

是戴安娜的声音。布鲁斯努力地调动着尚算清晰的神智辨认出了正说话的人是谁，这种与被拉扯进时间漩涡的失重感无异的不适或许证明着他已经回到了正确的时间里？克拉克？他确定他听见戴安娜喊了这个名字，那是……超人。那是超人没错。更强烈的情绪涌动在布鲁斯的胸腔中，是否他该坚信蝴蝶效应必然会带来的波动？他脱口而出的那个奇怪却又礼貌到绝不带有一丝攻击性的问题是否改写了未来？于是这个世界再也没有类魔，没有荒原狼，没有末日……

“布鲁斯！”

他听见那声焦急呼唤的同时身体也落入了一个拥抱中，磕在某种坚硬物体上的脑袋一阵生疼，布鲁斯被再次泛上来的呕吐感刺激得急促呼吸起来，与此同时，那个他说不上为何如此没有距离感的嗓音又喊得更大声了一些：

“他有反应了！”布鲁斯感觉自己终于被放平了，这让他好受了不少，隔着眼皮透来的光照似乎因某些屏障变暗，布鲁斯又转了转眼珠，试图从这半昏半醒的可怖中逃开。

“他上一次突然昏迷是什么时候？”

那种让他倍觉煎熬的头重脚轻在慢慢消退，布鲁斯不再勉强想让自己睁眼，他梳理着似乎是几分钟前发生的一切，又在钻入耳中的对话间试图找出更多线索：

“昨天。”

“这么频繁一定是有道理的。”更浑厚一些的声音接着说道，“我早就提醒过了，每一次他做出了改写未来的决定，旧世界的记忆就会从他脑中被抹除，这种异动不是常人可以承受的。”

“我也觉得他最近经常昏倒是因为他跟我们提起过的那个未来在加速消失，”又是戴安娜的声音，不过听起来更忧心忡忡一些，“我们能替他找出解决方法吗？比如找出……母盒？”

“不！”

积攒已久的气力在听到“母盒”时终于推动着布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，原本以为会刺激到他的光亮却因围拢在他上方的五颗脑袋而被减弱到了温和的程度。他深深呼吸，辨认着这几张他还算熟悉的面孔，还来不及说出个什么，低着头凑到他面前的超人就吸引了他的全部注意。

“你……”没有多余的精力去疑惑为什么超人看着他的眼睛里涌动着如此明显的欣喜，布鲁斯只想搞清楚这个活生生的超人是不是又一个……梦境。

“你醒了？”

“是你醒了。”超人宽慰的笑容和大家松一口气的表现同时发生，他亲昵地摸摸布鲁斯的额头，没从布鲁斯的呆愣中察觉出异常，“我真的被你吓坏了。”

“要不是你一直摇他，搞不好他早就醒了。”戴安娜这么指责着克拉克却也还是关切地蹲了下来，她拍拍布鲁斯的肩，“感觉怎么样？”

布鲁斯动动嘴，他有一种说不清的不妙预感，超人活着，大家都安然无恙——包括他自己也是，他猜想自己在那个诡异的时间夹缝中做出的尝试成功了，但，这绝对不是真正意义上的“成功”。他费劲地左右动了动脑袋，不明白自己为什么正身处一片沙滩。

“我……”布鲁斯想靠自己坐起来，眼疾手快搂住他肩膀的超人帮助了他，他和超人已经彻底冰释前嫌了？就因为他没问超人会不会流血而是亲切地询问了他的名字？布鲁斯又开始头昏脑涨，他扶住后脑勺，暂时让自己停留在了超人的支撑中：

“这是哪儿？”

“海边，我们在帮亚瑟处理一些小麻烦，你忘了吗？”巴里蹲到布鲁斯前方的时候对他举出了一块巧克力，“也许你该注意下你的血糖指数了。”

这不对劲，强烈的迷惑让布鲁斯只觉比再经历一次和超人的初见还要不对劲，他沉默地一一看过眼前这些对他友善笑着的脸，沉沉开口：

“……我不应该在这儿。”布鲁斯不知道该问什么，所以他又坐直了些，然后谨慎地拨开了超人始终搭在他肩头的手重复了一遍，“我不应该在这儿。”

“你还能在哪儿？”亚瑟转了转手中的三叉戟，神情看起来比布鲁斯还要莫名其妙，“别忘了是你主动提出要来帮忙的，要不是五分钟前你突然昏倒……”

“五分钟前我突然什么？”布鲁斯的眉已经拧在一起无法解开了，要不是可恶的失重感还纠缠着他，他猜自己早就该得出一个结论了，“五分钟前我明明还在氪星飞船里而超人还——”

“等等，”克拉克打断了布鲁斯、也让突然之间变了脸色急欲说话的大家停住了，他扭了扭身体，让自己面向布鲁斯神色凝重却语气轻柔地问道，“布鲁斯……你记得五分钟之前发生了什么吗？”

“我在氪星飞船里和他们一起准备复活你。”布鲁斯从下往上看了看超人，还是那身制服，但问题在于，他明明应该穿着那套下葬时的西装，“然后我就……我就回到了哥谭港口第一次和你见面那晚。”

“一年前你第一次来找我的时候也是这么跟我说的。”戴安娜扶了扶额头，语气也因布鲁斯意料之外的回答变得焦灼，“你……你知道现在距离你问克拉克姓什么已经过去……很久了吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯喊了一声，听起来比方才有气力许多，可这并不能让大家摆脱那副忧虑的表情——尤其是离他最近的克拉克，那个紧紧锁住他的眼神让布鲁斯自己都开始心神不宁。

“所以你……完全不记得你在港口和超人初见以后又发生了些什么？”

维克多试探地问道，他问得足够有针对性了，但布鲁斯还是没能领悟出他的意图。

“我为什么会记得？”布鲁斯闭闭眼睛，又反问，“我根本就没有经历过，我怎么会……”

布鲁斯还想接着说什么，但超人一言不发把他拥进了怀里，他推不动这个行为举止一反常态的氪星人——他们才有过多少次接触而已？可他只能无力地越过超人的肩头往后看去，而亚瑟正对着他无奈地摇了摇头。

“我就说他最近常常昏倒不是什么好兆头。”三叉戟往沙子中陷了陷后又冲维克多问，“你不是说等他彻底改变未来以后，旧世界的记忆也会在他脑中消失吗？现在怎么好像反了一反？”

“理论上来说应该是这样，”维克多谨慎地隔着克拉克扫描起布鲁斯的身体状况，全无异常，电脑只能给出这样的结论，可他们都知道这个满脸茫然的布鲁斯•韦恩明明反常到让大家都束手无策，“我不清楚母盒在他回到过去的那刻对他做了什么……”

“总之他是不是……另一种意义上的失忆了？”巴里在这叽叽喳喳的讨论中把巧克力塞进了自己嘴里，他绕着布鲁斯跑了两圈，在眼见布鲁斯终于受不了克拉克的怀抱奋力挣扎起来时确认道：

“好吧，他失忆了。”

要知道，他认识的布鲁斯可是压根没法拒绝克拉克的拥抱，不管他觉得这两个人过于腻歪的互动有多惹人嫌，但比起现在这种情况，他发现自己还是更愿意看到两个人时时刻刻黏在一起。

“不，不可能。”克拉克不相信这结论似的复又抓住了布鲁斯的胳膊，他逼布鲁斯好好瞧着自己，不愿意承认布鲁斯的眼里正明明白白写着陌生与抗拒：

“布鲁斯，回答我，”克拉克看着布鲁斯的面孔，眼角下的痣和灰白的鬓角证明这是他的布鲁斯，然而那眼里从未见过的戒备又残忍地提醒着他什么，“你还记得我们是什么关系吗？”

“我的错误导致了你的死亡。”

布鲁斯如实地说着，这本该是他对醒来的超人道出的抱歉，可在这种完全没有料及的场景之中说出这些话，就连布鲁斯自己都认为相当不合时宜。

“克拉克……”戴安娜和不知何时聚拢在一起讨论了一阵的人们一齐看向地上的两个人，“我们还是先把布鲁斯送回蝙蝠洞再好好理清状况吧。”

克拉克的手不舍地从布鲁斯身上移开了，他失落地叹气，等着布鲁斯自己站起时从旁协助，只是没想到在那之前，布鲁斯又像想起什么似的扯住了他的披风：

“等等。”

“你……”布鲁斯咽咽喉咙，小声地找寻着另外一种可能，“你贵姓？”

“肯特。”

克拉克燃起希望的蓝眼睛眨动起来，他不着痕迹地想去捉布鲁斯的手，但布鲁斯敏捷地又放开了超人的披风将手藏到了背后。

不好说这是不是布鲁斯想要的答案，他顿了顿，接着问，“……另一个呢？”

“艾尔。”

——明明是他认识的超人才对。

“你果然还是没完全忘记这一年来我和你之间发生过的事……”

只是当这个超人边自说自话边温柔地再次跪在他身边用两臂圈住了他，布鲁斯仍然只能惊恐地认为，眼前这位，绝对绝对不会是他认识的超人。


	2. Chapter 2

该如何消化仅仅是五分钟的差错、身处的世界就这样有了天翻地覆的不同这种事？

“不，不是才过了五分钟，是已经过了整整一年。”

戴安娜坐在布鲁斯对面再次对他强调道。这里依旧是他的蝙蝠洞，为他泡茶的仍然是他最依赖的阿尔弗雷德，环境、空气周围哪怕重力都一如往常。然而始终坐在他身边满脸担忧的超人却不是他印象中那个、才从冰冷的坟墓中被挖出来的超人，已经熟络到能交头接耳窃窃私语的亚瑟和维克多也实在让布鲁斯难以置信。他很想相信这只是一个梦，但已经几个小时过去，他开始不得不接受就算是梦也没办法演绎到如此真实而荒诞的地步。

“只是你由于我们弄不明白的原因忘记了而已，我们一致认为这是你回到过去改变了未来产生的副作用。”

戴安娜捏捏眉心，布鲁斯脸上的怀疑却并未因此有所消减。最早结识布鲁斯时，对这种“我是从未来回到这里”的说辞更嗤之以鼻的是她，她从来没想过，如今把这种时空扭曲的故事当成天方夜谭的人反而变成了布鲁斯。

“他不是我认识的超人。”布鲁斯现在确信自己在那夜改口的问题引发了时间的涟漪，超人没死、也或者超人顺利复活了，他暂时不想关心那个，他又往椅子的边角挪了挪，试图离超人过于深情的凝视远一些，“他是另一个超人，这也是另一个世界。”

“不不不，布鲁斯，只有一个超人，他就是你认识的那个超人。”戴安娜抬手制止了又急欲开口的克拉克、提醒他最好先保持安静，“这也不是另一个世界，这就是唯一的那个世界，只是你改变了它。”

“我改变了什么？”布鲁斯拉拉制服的领口，看了迟迟未开口的阿尔弗雷德一眼，目前，只有这件经历了这么多诡异事件却仍一模一样完好无损穿在他身上的制服和阿尔弗雷德的存在才能给他带来一丝安心，“我不过才问了他姓什么这么个简单的问题……”

就算再有机会回到当时，布鲁斯能在几分钟之内理清头绪并改口道出的恐怕也还是这句，否则他能说什么？在超人对他充满敌意的情况下说“我是来阻止你死亡的”，还是“我们不能针锋相对我们必须携手拯救世界”？那恐怕不止不会让超人对他改观反而会令超人对他的偏见雪上加霜，比如，蝙蝠侠原来是个会对陌生人胡言乱语的疯子。

“那绝不是个简单的问题！”

克拉克还是没能忍住，他吼得很急，受惊的布鲁斯也就跟着缩了缩肩膀，在自己的蝙蝠洞里被他最想救活的人吓到实在可笑，但面对周围这难以解释的一切，布鲁斯就连天性中的防备似乎都派不上用场了。布鲁斯在极富压迫性的气势中不得已与之回视，克拉克仍然没能从布鲁斯把过去一整年都忘得一干二净这样的现实中回过神，他不肯把目光从布鲁斯脸上移开分毫，可他又矛盾地不想面对布鲁斯现时眼中映出的、连初见时都未曾流露过的抵触。

“那是我现在能够坐在这里的原因。”

克拉克没去管戴安娜略带责备的眼神，其余人的小声讨论也停止了下来，他们齐齐望向克拉克，而克拉克的视线焦点中却只有布鲁斯。无论他们曾私下讨论过多少次布鲁斯可能会面临的种种情况，他也从来没有真的做好布鲁斯会忘记一切的准备。

“它对我们……”克拉克捏了捏拳头，朝缩在椅子边角的布鲁斯开口道：

“对我们彼此来说，都有着非常重要的意义。”

“你说什么？”

原本并未打算多做停留的克拉克在蝙蝠侠问出那个出其不意的问题后也同样僵住了，他从只扭回头的姿势不知不觉变成了完全转身好更完全面向蝙蝠侠，

“我清楚你已经知道我的真实身份了……”布鲁斯不意外超人会在这个问题后做出与历史记忆中截然不同的反应。在布鲁斯得知超人的人类身份后，他也就想明白了超人为何会在那个雨夜脱口而出“布鲁斯”——早在大都会图书馆初见那时，超人就掌握了他的重要秘密，只是那人既没有当面揭露、更没有试图以此要挟他。而这无非是提醒布鲁斯，他对超人的误解，远比他以为的还要多。

“我很感谢你没有向任何人透露，同时我认为……”

克拉克•肯特下葬那日的场面又在他的脑海中零碎浮现，他仍记得自己是何以在迫不得已的情况下打算使用母盒来复活超人，可是看看现在，那座灯塔正好端端地站在自己面前。克拉克带有探究的视线促使布鲁斯抬起了胳膊，紧接着，他在克拉克提防与不解的神情之中缓慢摘下了右手的手套：

“我认为，也许我们可以从认识真实的对方开始试着消除误会。”

他向克拉克伸出了那只手，不再是充满挑衅与不对等的“你会流血吗”。那只手抬在半空，耐心地等待着。克拉克的眼睛朝下瞥去，深思熟虑之后，他复又抬起头，抛开蝙蝠侠方才开着蝙蝠车横冲直撞的行为不谈，蝙蝠侠目前所表现出来的友好与得体都让他为自己的粗鲁感到些许羞愧：

“我……”克拉克没去握住那只手，他用握成拳头的手抵着鼻子咳嗽了一声，以此来掩饰与几分钟前的气势汹汹有着天差地别的不自在——这不能怪他不擅长应对突发场面，他怎么会想到那晚在图书馆中刻薄尖酸的布鲁斯•韦恩其实如此和善？

“我……咳咳，”在蝙蝠侠收回手的瞬间，克拉克莫名心生遗憾，但他还是将绷着的脸保持到了转身为止，在确认蝙蝠侠已经看不到他的脸之后，他淡淡留下了一句“我会来找你的”便带着松懈下来的轻松心情离开了。

布鲁斯并没有再像上一回那样站在这个位置驻足望向天空，因为仍然在头晕的缘故，他花了比上一次更久的时间来把损坏的车门绑回蝙蝠车上。那之后他迅速驶回了蝙蝠洞，追踪器现在正在屏幕上跳跃的那一点无法再引起他的关心，即使他以前认为“重回过去”这种希冀毫无意义，但现在，他的确能够靠曾犯下的错来避开这所有陷阱。他摘下头套，楼下端着咖啡在蝙蝠车旁停下的阿尔弗雷德也如历史重演，不过这次，他不会再因几十分钟前与超人的正面冲突而和阿尔弗雷德再度争执。

“少爷，您刚才的行为……”

“很危险，我知道，抱歉阿尔弗雷德，下次我会避免这样的情况。”

他跨着台阶下去，三两步跳到阿尔弗雷德面前，那杯还没来得及加糖的温热咖啡被一饮而尽之后，英国管家也鲜有地在韦恩少爷面前露出了惊诧：

“阿尔弗雷德，现在你得听我说，无论你觉得这有多荒谬，你都必须相信我接下来说的话。”

“我……”

布鲁斯陷入了今晚第二次的苦恼，他审慎地考虑着措辞，思忖着该如何才能别吓到身边最亲近的人：

“我是为了阻止悲剧发生才从未来回到现在的。”

布鲁斯跟着老人平静的叙述呛了一记，他下意识捶了捶胸口后又赶忙拿起手边的纸巾捂住了嘴，犹如角色调转，如今的阿尔弗雷德是更冷静的那一个，而布鲁斯则完美重现了阿尔弗雷德当时的讶异。

“我就这么直接说出来了？”

“是的，包括您是如何在氪星飞船中接触到母盒从而通过时间发生了意识上的穿越，以及如果您不是问了超人的姓名而是说了‘你会流血吗’会发生什么，您都原原本本告诉我了。”

阿尔弗雷德话语间已经戴上了手套，他拿着冰袋绕到了布鲁斯的身后，肩膀上那片淤青仍需要持之以恒的冰敷，然而布鲁斯自己却又忘了负伤的原因。在大家都还围绕着布鲁斯发表各种见解时，阿尔弗雷德始终一言不发，直到大家终于被布鲁斯请走，他除了顺着克拉克的讲述继续解开布鲁斯产生的谜团之外，又似乎依旧没能整理出自己的心情。

这一年里看着布鲁斯背负着他们并不知晓的愧疚与伤痛而奋战已经足够让他心痛了，到了现在，他却又因那姑且被称之为副作用的原因失去了记忆……如果可以的话，阿尔弗雷德不过是希望布鲁斯将遭受的痛苦可以真正到此为止。

“你就这么……”布鲁斯别扭地侧头看了眼读不出情绪的阿尔弗雷德，“相信了？”

“与其说是相信，”阿尔弗雷德把说过好几遍的话又不厌其烦地说了出来，“倒不如说在那时，我很高兴您放弃了要杀死超人的想法。”

“我完全没有印象了。”布鲁斯抿抿嘴，在最信任的人面前真实地表达着苦恼和无力，“所以我真的是失去了这段记忆而不是……不是又瞬间来到了一个陌生的世界？”

“目前来看的确是这样。”阿尔弗雷德拿开冰袋检视了一下伤口后替布鲁斯拉好了衣服，“不过我们谁都不知道这会不会只是暂时性的。”

布鲁斯轻点了下头，和阿尔弗雷德自在地相处了半小时之后，让布鲁斯慢慢正视现状也就变得没那么难了，他又仰头打量着蝙蝠洞，试图找出有别于记忆中的不同之处。

“他们好像说过我之前也经常晕倒。”瞄到不远的工具桌上那副明显不属于他的黑框眼镜时，布鲁斯也恍回了神似的问道，“那是真的吗？”

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯看向同一处，在他看来，如果这不是暂时性的失忆，那布鲁斯之后需要慢慢消化的事显然不止这简单的一两件，“只是之前您醒来后，从来没有发生过今天这样的状况。”

“这样啊……”

布鲁斯无意识地轻应了声，恐慌的漩涡终于离他而去并没能让他感到安心，认清现实后，另一种迷惘的沉重便代替了先前的忐忑。他就像是与现有的世界独立割裂开的存在，而他参与过的和经历过的、全都如此轻易地被抹除了存在过的痕迹。

“饿了吗？”阿尔弗雷德最终还是打断了发愣的布鲁斯，他把布鲁斯的便装递过去，做出了建议，“不如我陪您回去休息，再帮您做些吃的。”

好在阿尔弗雷德还在这儿，布鲁斯换上衣服后想，把自身的各种纠结剥离开来看的话，其实这也没那么糟糕。地球没有面临荒原狼这种难以抗衡的危机，他在意的人们也都好好活着，试图改写已经铸成的历史谈何容易，如果需要付出的代价只是他丢失这份崭新的记忆，他反而认为这点代价也谈不算是什么“牺牲”了。

——至少他周遭的一切都没有变化到让他应接不暇的地步。踏入玻璃房子的布鲁斯把外套顺手丢向沙发，他小跑着准备扑向床，只是那脚步在不可避免地瞥见房子里各处都无法忽略的双人用品以及其他男人的衣服时紧急刹住了。

“这儿现在不止我一个人住是不是？”

另一种惊恐席卷而来，超人的脸和再三被他推开的拥抱模糊地混在其中。他走去沙发边捻起一件宽大的T恤，而靠垫旁又一副和蝙蝠洞中一模一样的眼镜让他无法不去在意，以他现有的记忆来推算，他上次看见这副眼镜是在……

亡灵节那晚卢瑟举办的宴会上。

“是的，如您所见，”打着鸡蛋的阿尔弗雷德停下了，他立刻明白了布鲁斯想问什么，事实上以克拉克刚才的表现，布鲁斯能忍到现在才问已经是个意外了，“肯特少爷和您……”

“你叫他什么？”布鲁斯把衣服丢开，他瞪圆了眼睛，为了确认那般又问了一遍，“你叫他……”

“以他目前的身份，我称呼他为肯特少爷并无不妥。”阿尔弗雷德放弃了拐弯抹角，不管布鲁斯能不能消化，这都是他必须接受的事实之一，“您和他已经交往半年了。”

“不可能！”

布鲁斯倏地捧住了脑袋，就算前几个小时接二连三向他砸来的全新认知他都还能保持镇定，阿尔弗雷德平静吐出的这几个字也让他体会到了“恐怖”为何物。那可是在他记忆中才从木棺里被搬出来的超人啊——他用力揉了把自己的头发后开始在屋子里焦虑地走动，门口多出来的一双拖鞋，流理台上的成对的杯碟，还有浴室中多出来的毛巾和牙刷……

阿尔弗雷德谨慎地跟在胡乱转悠的布鲁斯身后，在布鲁斯愣愣地停在床头柜之后，阿尔弗雷德也注意到了他稍有些颤抖指向某个物品的手。

“这是……这是谁用的？”

即使是前所未见的包装，布鲁斯也不会不认识那方形的包装袋里装着什么，他连续深呼吸了三次才鼓起勇气拿起其中一个向阿尔弗雷德问道：

“我和他已经发展到……”

“这是为肯特少爷特别定制的。”阿尔弗雷德抬抬眼镜，平稳的语气里并无任何尴尬，“因为市面上售卖的尺寸中没有适合肯特少爷的，所以您为他……”

“所以这是……这是超人用的？”

“当然，他当然是……”

“……可以了，不用继续说下去了，”布鲁斯一时不知该摆出什么表情，手指夹着的那个玩意儿像烫到他手似的被他飞速甩开，他转身扑进床里，把脸埋在枕头里用哀怨的语调闷闷喊了一声：

“我不想再听了。”


	3. Chapter 3

克拉克落地的瞬间就听见了地下建筑内部发出的、隐秘而急促的报警声，这不奇怪，这相当符合他目前还算了解的蝙蝠侠应有的作风。不过在前晚的会面之后，克拉克花了一整天来审视自己是否一早就对蝙蝠侠产生了刻板印象，因为他认定了蝙蝠侠是不应存在于法律之外的残忍义警、所以他才会在接下来的调查中太过于主观以至于初次见面就没对他手下留情？

在他唐突地直面蝙蝠侠却看到那只朝他伸出的手之前，他甚至还没察觉到自己这一次作为记者的不称职。他显然被某些刻意为之的安排引进了一条偏执的死胡同，昨天他还坚定认为这位义警在警局协助之下做出了“恐怖统治”，而在结合了布鲁斯•韦恩所有可供他探查的资料——特别是翻到那条他和佐德的大战之中布鲁斯•韦恩从倒塌的韦恩塔下救出那位被截肢的父亲、以及之后为受害家庭建立慰问基金会的报道之后，克拉克开始尝试着以一种全新的观点去看待蝙蝠侠、或是布鲁斯•韦恩的所作所为。诚然他依然不赞同蝙蝠侠的某些暴力手段，但那位母亲说过的话也正在让他醒悟，蝙蝠侠在民宅以及廉租房附近所做的事，的确可被称之为某种无声保护。

可见蝙蝠侠在自己蛮横地出现之后给予的示好所带来的效果，远不止是让克拉克开始反思自己那么简单。

他稍稍等了一会儿，警报声果然在一分钟后停止了。他猜想在他看不见的某处已经有摄像头把他的到来拍摄得一清二楚，思及于此，他还是让自己落了地。既然蝙蝠侠以伸手这样的方式对他表达善意，他也理应回以同等的礼貌才对。另一种机械开合的声响在他的脚掌碰到地面之后传来，他循着声音找了找，一个入口出现在他眼前，并没有人出来迎接，但克拉克还是读出了欢迎的意味。

他朝那儿走了过去。

“很高兴再次见到你。”

电梯停住时，先前没露面的人正站立在他面前。还是那一身能把他保护于暗夜之中的制服，特意没戴上而是被拿在手中的头套制造出了极具分量的尊重，他正面对着布鲁斯•韦恩，在布鲁斯•韦恩并不知道自己真实身份的情况下。

“你知道我会来？”

只要不故作凶横，克拉克总能笑得让人产生亲近感，他放松着表情，从电梯里跨了出来。

“应该说我希望你会来。”布鲁斯对隔开两步又停在他对面的克拉克说道，“我也很感谢你真的来了，这很……”

布鲁斯捏捏掌心中的头套，延续着他的决心，“这很重要。”

“没错，补上我昨天就该说的抱歉对我来说确实重要。”克拉克没管布鲁斯说的重要指的是什么，布鲁斯言语间的肃穆让他不免想起自己二十几个小时前的所作所为，不管是破坏了他的车还是就这么扭头飞走都让他觉得他必须来道个歉。

更遑论这还是个隔天就来找蝙蝠侠的绝佳借口。

“别在意，”布鲁斯愣神一秒后轻撇了下嘴角，“那没关系。”

他们看着对方、一时之间僵在了这里，布鲁斯考量的是该如何把这难以让人接受的故事告知对方，而克拉克想到的则是他该如何继续这场对话。

“我是不是应该叫你韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯以邀请的手势示意他可以继续往里走后，克拉克也找到了聊下去的法子，他跟上布鲁斯的步伐，在布鲁斯身侧这么问着。有鉴于昨天布鲁斯超越想象之外的那句“问候”，克拉克认为这是个不会引发尴尬的好话题。

“由你决定，我都可以。”布鲁斯随和地说，要是超人能在氪星飞船中醒来，他们是不是也能这样对话？这些布鲁斯已经无从得知了，现在唯一需要他放在心上的，是如何改变那也许终将到来的所有噩梦。此刻，他已经完全整理好了来龙去脉：他被母盒引发的能量传送到了他曾经经历过的某个时间点，他不清楚这种能量和召唤了荒原狼的能量是否有什么不同，总之他回到了过去，并且看起来暂时没有再次回去的办法——除非他把母盒找出来。所以他不得不、也必须在错误发酵之前就拼尽全力去阻止他已经经历过的一切。

“你可以叫我卡尔，”克拉克突又停下，他看着布鲁斯稍有疑惑地冲他歪了下脑袋，再次确认布鲁斯•韦恩眼眉之中难藏的风情的确相当迷人，“呃……毕竟你昨天问了……我是说，卡尔•艾尔，这是我的名字。”

“好的，卡尔。”

布鲁斯用就像真的初次得知超人的氪星姓名那样低低喊了一声，他那时并没注意到，他往上勾起的嘴角让克拉克的大脑里出现了五秒的空白。

“不……抱歉，”克拉克搓了把脸才让自己停止那会叫人不快的注视，他不明不白地又道了一次歉，“你还是叫我克拉克好了。”

他呼了口气，学着蝙蝠侠前晚的样子朝他伸出了宽厚手掌，“克拉克•肯特。”

“布鲁斯•韦恩。”布鲁斯没什么犹豫地握住了那只手，“很高兴认识你。”

克拉克后来也没和布鲁斯提起过，他是真的很庆幸布鲁斯在那天问了他的名字。后来他无数次地来到蝙蝠洞，那些防范的警报声总会在扫描到他的脸时即刻解除，他轻而易举从布鲁斯那儿得到了无上的信任，这让他从没想过自己也能轻而易举就失去这些。

仍未停止的警报声让他回到了现实，从回忆中抽离，克拉克才发现自己已经在蝙蝠洞外站了十分钟有余，入口并没有像往常一样为他开启。克拉克确信阿尔弗雷德告知他的“少爷去蝙蝠洞了”不会有错，大概是昨天不管不顾的拥抱吓到了他？克拉克苦笑着想了想后，决定弄出点动静：

“布鲁斯！”

考虑到布鲁斯势必正通过摄像头观察着他的一举一动，他还是喊了一声。倒不是说布鲁斯不为他开放入口他就没有自己进去的方法和权限，他只是不想再继续吓到布鲁斯了。关于阿尔弗雷德向布鲁斯转述了两人关系的一些细节后布鲁斯的反应，克拉克已经得知得一清二楚了，一夜之间，他就仿佛失去了亲近布鲁斯的权利、退回到了比初见还不如的位置。他想起布鲁斯无数次和他提起过的那个黑暗未来，描述着两个人是如何憎恨彼此以至于在悔恨中酿成悲剧，那除了让克拉克敬佩布鲁斯的勇气同时对他生出更多爱惜之外，并无法让克拉克产生感同身受的悲痛与沉重。

五分钟的僵持后，入口还是开启了。克拉克看着那个方向，连踏过去的脚步都变得悲哀。他走进电梯，尽管24小时忍着不见布鲁斯已经打破了他们之间分别时长的记录，但克拉克还是再三告诫自己看到布鲁斯时要好好克制，只是当电梯停下，一丝不苟套着衬衫和西装的布鲁斯还是让他恍惚了好一会儿。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克收住了自己要扑向布鲁斯的动作，咬着舌头打起了招呼，“你……感觉怎么样？”

“没什么问题。”布鲁斯显然没打算对“死而复生”的超人这么冷淡，可是在知晓他和超人竟然已经……上过床之后，布鲁斯实在难以用友善的态度来面对克拉克，太多庞杂的信息让布鲁斯无法理清现在超人之于他究竟是什么身份？曾经的对手？他许下承诺的对象？搭档？恋人？前几种他尚可接受，但最后那个，他无论如何都没办法在短时间内面对。

“找我有什么事吗？”

他尽量礼貌地发问，不在乎这在克拉克听来意味着极度疏离。

“没什么事，我就只是很担心你，”克拉克坦诚地看着布鲁斯、想让他感受到自己关心与诚恳，“你有没有……想起些什么？”

“虽然你和阿尔弗雷德都跟我讲述了不少，但我确实……”布鲁斯晃晃脑袋，转身往里走，有鉴于他相信克拉克对这儿已经相当熟悉，他也就没再摆出主人的姿态，“确实没有任何画面感。”

克拉克不出声地跟在布鲁斯身后，就像第一次来到这里时那样小心地用透视将他从头到脚打量了一番。在他们担忧着布鲁斯因时空扭曲而发生更多异常症状之后，他应该为眼前的布鲁斯健康完好的状况感到欣慰才对，如今其他人都已经不再为布鲁斯的失忆大惊小怪了，维克多和塞拉斯教授正试图找出合理结论，戴安娜一直在劝说克拉克别表现得过分急切，可明明一天半之前还愿意被他触碰拥抱的人，此刻却只是隔着安全的距离犹疑地打量着他……

他看着布鲁斯又重新站回操控台前，四台屏幕上是那夜之后所有可供布鲁斯查找的监控记录，这代表着在他造访之前，布鲁斯就已经自己投入进了对过往记忆的找寻中。屏幕上那些他也在蝙蝠洞和布鲁斯并肩而立的画面在快进中闪过，布鲁斯拢着的额头预示着毫无进展，但明知是这样，克拉克仍旧抱着希望又缓缓开口：

“也许你还需要一些时间，说不定过几天你又突然……”

“希望如此。”

布鲁斯平淡地回应，那几乎又一次刺痛了克拉克。他记得他第一次来蝙蝠洞时，布鲁斯就是站在这个位置告诉他莱克斯•卢瑟把对付他的氪石运了回来；他向自己解释前夜他就是为了追踪这个针对超人的致命武器才会在哥谭港口出现；他说他还没有足够多的证据证明针对超人的指控和莱克斯•卢瑟有关、也清楚他无法阻止超人现身听证会，但布鲁斯真诚望着他、请求他一定要注意华莱士的轮椅别让爆炸发生时所流露的固执模样，克拉克至今难以忘记。而在很久之后布鲁斯终于对他萌发别样感情时，他才告诉了布鲁斯，他对布鲁斯的心动其实早就始于他第一次踏入蝙蝠洞这晚。

“你接受不了我和你是恋人这件事，对吗？”

克拉克撇开这些想法，直接问道，就算暂时无法靠近，他也明白和布鲁斯坦诚相对是他们永远不可被摒弃的相处原则。

布鲁斯起先没出声，他垂了垂头，似是在挣扎。好在他已经从昨天的震惊中恢复过来，这避免了让他冲超人大喊“我只是想复活你不是让你把老二放进我的屁股里！”。不过，就算预计到了这场对话，布鲁斯发现自己对克拉克的一言一行还是不怎么懂得给出正确反应。

“等着我去消化的事太多了。”布鲁斯没敢回应克拉克的视线，他又看向屏幕，那里面播放着的是仿佛和他完全无关的场景：他认识却并不熟悉的人们在镜头里来来走走，超人陪伴他一起工作超过十二个小时又或是他一个人在电脑前忙忙碌碌自言自语——可他又偏偏身在其中，“我是说，我和你怎么可能……我们……你不应该对我产生这种……”

布鲁斯放在大腿上的手局促地摩挲了两个来回后低声说道，“……这种感情。”

“我向你表达我有多爱你时，你也是用这种说法拒绝我的。”

这点意外的巧合让克拉克鼓起勇气站到了布鲁斯的身后，布鲁斯还未来得及偏头躲开迫近他的气息，克拉克就伸出双臂把他揽进了怀里。

“不管对你来说多么冲击，这就是你一手改变了的世界，我们身处的世界。”布鲁斯的挣动在克拉克的力量中渺小到不值一提，克拉克牢牢箍着布鲁斯，用另一种问法去引导他：

“还是你更想要那个未来？那个已经被你改变、彻底消失的未来？你更喜欢我……死去？”

“不是！当然不是！”布鲁斯立刻连挣扎都放弃了，他大声辩驳，语气里满是慌张，“能看到你这么完好地活着是我最高兴的事。”

布鲁斯带着紧张的诚实让克拉克抽搐了几十个小时的心平静了不少，他紧紧贴着布鲁斯的身躯，体悟过来只要布鲁斯还在这里，情况就不算太糟。

“但那不代表我认为我们在……在交往是多么正常的事！”

克拉克的力道因恍神放松的间隙、布鲁斯从中逃脱了出来，他撤开了好几步，和克拉克重新保持了一段距离：

“你有没有想过这是一个冷静想想的好时机？我猜我们之前经常吵架？”以布鲁斯的认知，他和克拉克在做法上的相悖足以支撑他那个“我和超人不可能爱上彼此”的观点，“我们一定有很多矛盾，你有没有想过借着这个机会重新考虑——”

“没有，我们从没吵过架。”克拉克比布鲁斯更焦急地否认，假装他们有过的争吵都不曾发生过——克拉克转了个弯，这才想起现在的布鲁斯压根不记得他对自己某些方面的不满了，“我们在任务中永远合拍，就算有争论也绝不会升级成吵架，更别说就算在床上，我们也相当合得……”

“别提那个！”昨天那只因没忍住好奇拆开的安全套又从布鲁斯眼前闪过，布鲁斯回想起那异于常人的尺寸又是一阵难言的头晕，“反正我也……忘了。”

“你是回忆中的主角，我不相信你会完全没有印象。”克拉克收敛起表情，自我肯定般说道，“哪怕真的是这样，我作为这一年来和你最亲近的人，我一定可以帮助你唤起些许记忆，只要你愿意让我待在你身边维持原样。”

维持什么原样？时不时就把他抱紧？晚上睡在他的旁边？最后再用上那堆为他特制的……

“不，不需要。”布鲁斯迅速拒绝，“我可以想到办法。”

“什么办法？”克拉克紧追不舍，“就算你找不回，我也得通过讲述慢慢告诉你这一年来发生了什么，除了我之外，还有谁能做到这个？别忘了，你回到这里后做的第一件事就是与我和解进而合作。”

他强硬地盯着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯果不其然发现自己又难以逃开这注视，如果这就是潜移默化的习惯带来的影响……

“五天。”布鲁斯的态度因这想法有所松动，他抬起胳膊张开五指晃了晃，“再等五天，如果五天后我还是没有想起什么，我们可以……可以用些别的方法试试看。”

“好，五天。”克拉克答得干脆，他收起了先前的犹犹豫豫，拿出了半年前让布鲁斯束手无策的气势，“如果五天后你还是什么都没想起来，我会用我的办法帮助你。”

布鲁斯在克拉克又跨开步子朝他走近时无措地顺势往后躲，只可惜脚尖撞着脚跟的后果让他下一秒就踉跄着要跌倒，在克拉克又揽住他的腰扶正了他并得逞似的笑开，背脊突如其来一阵发凉的布鲁斯还是觉得，和超人交往是这个全新世界里不该发生的巨大错误。


	4. Chapter 4

“虽然克拉克成功在爆炸前把华莱士和轮椅一起带了出去，却还是没能阻止华莱士的死亡，尽管他拯救了那么多人，人们依旧因为这场事故而把矛头指向了超人，他们认为这是在他操控下的某种阴谋，至于我……”戴安娜和布鲁斯一起从大厅转进走廊，又朝休息室所在方位走去，“我看到了新闻，但我对于你前一天找我时预言的种种也还是秉持怀疑态度，怎么说呢，我那时候对你的表现实在无法产生什么信任。想想吧，从未来回到过去？——太荒诞了。”

戴安娜看着身侧的布鲁斯赞同般点头后，继续扮演着历史的讲述者：

“不过在那之前，你在地铁站救下了被卢瑟手下谋杀的女士，那也为之后芬奇参议员能够揭露卢瑟的罪行保留了最有力的人证。”她看着布鲁斯又一次在聆听中露出的欣慰表情试探着问道，“怎么样，知道自己救下了这么多生命的感觉如何？”

“我……”布鲁斯一时语塞，“我没想到会是这样的发展。”

他停下来，不晓得该如何表达这种强烈的迷惑，他特意没让阿尔弗雷德一人告诉他全部而是从不同人口中打听就是想从不同的角度弄清楚后来发生的事。这些叙述如今听起来仿佛事不关己，但这又让他确信自己回到这里以后的确发挥了作用，那些他曾后悔过太多次的悲剧没能发生原本对他来说即使在梦中也不会发生。

“但是……真好。”短暂的停顿之后他淡淡笑开，语气表情似乎像仍处在荒原狼重回地球后的危机之中，“我很感谢你们即使在我说的话听起来那么荒谬的情况下仍然相信了我，你和克拉克都……”

“你应该感谢你自己。”戴安娜挑挑眉，等着布鲁斯看完维克多房间内的各种设备后带上了门，“据我后来所知，你在克拉克成为舆论攻击焦点那时给了他很多安慰，而我一直在那个怪物出现之前都在考虑是否该离开大都会。”

“我没能阻止卢瑟制造出氪星怪物。”布鲁斯这么说着，像问句又像肯定句，“那其实应该是我最需要阻止的部分，那造成了超人的……死亡。”

大概是现今那个克拉克的存在抵消了说出这个词时总会有的艰涩，布鲁斯悄悄吐气，语气里的自责已不再那么有存在感，“就算再来一次，我依然相信那不是个好对付的家伙。”

“没错，但是你显然比第一次时有经验多了。”戴安娜又去瞥布鲁斯的脸色，打量这是否能勾起布鲁斯关于那场战斗的回忆，老实说，直到她抵达战场而布鲁斯已经相当懂得如何配合她和克拉克那时，她才开始相信布鲁斯的确是已经经历过这样一次历史的人：那些用以对付怪物的武器都是如此精准而巧妙，布鲁斯费尽心机不让超人和氪石有任何接触的行为也逐渐让戴安娜确信、他是真的在想方设法不让超人受到丁点伤害：

“当你在那种状况下还能足够冷静地让超人先离远一些、并对我说出‘等氪石子弹发挥效力后你就用真言套索束缚它的行动’，我是真的对你刮目相看了。”戴安娜引领着布鲁斯走进巴里的房间，桌子上的那一大盒饼干还是几天前布鲁斯带给巴里的，短短几天之内，一切都变得天差地别绝不仅仅只有布鲁斯和克拉克感到不适应，她和其他人或多或少也是这样的感觉。尽管布鲁斯仍是那个布鲁斯，但他们彼此记住的却是两个完全不同的世界。她没想到那些她只有在初识布鲁斯时才从他眼中见过的、深重的自责与疲惫，会在一年之后又在布鲁斯眼中浮现。她试图用眼前的一切美好和她原原本本复原般的描述让布鲁斯相信他做出了多大的成就，然而她更怀疑布鲁斯有关于旧世界的黑暗记忆强大到没给布鲁斯留下任何逃脱的机会。

“我……”布鲁斯不是没看出戴安娜眼中的期盼，只是但凡他有一点印象，他也不会要戴安娜把她所知道的每个细节都告诉自己。即使他身处的世界早已完全不同，他也总是会有不得不面对的遗憾。

“我很抱歉忘记了这些，”布鲁斯想了想后，还是诚实说道，“要是早知道会发生这种状况，我应该把这些都记……”

他说到一半像想到什么似的停了一下，戴安娜则恰好在这个时机打断他：

“没人能想到这些，就算一定要深究，我认为我们也有责任。”戴安娜拍拍布鲁斯的手臂，“巴里和我们提过好几次有关于时间节点的问题，在你第三次突然晕倒之后。”

“我们也知道他那个‘当未来被彻底改变而你回到过去这件事甚至不会发生’的说法是正确的，只是我们理所当然认为你会逐渐忘掉那段记忆，包括你自己在内，更何况你每次醒来也并无异常状况，所以我们自然而然放松了警惕。”

“这和任何人都无关。”布鲁斯效仿戴安娜刚才做的动作，小心地轻拍了一下她的胳膊，“想必谁也不会期盼发生这种事并为此做好准备。”

“是啊，克拉克尤其不想。”戴安娜为布鲁斯笨拙的安慰笑了开来，现在她可以确认，无论布鲁斯记得多少、忘记多少，他都是自己一直以来所认识的那个布鲁斯•韦恩，在他故作冷漠和拘谨之下，依旧是那颗柔软善良的心，“来吧，这儿就是你自己的休息室了。”

戴安娜把门推开，布鲁斯则站在她身后小心地探头，陈设简单的房间内一目了然，布鲁斯扫了一眼，又对戴安娜点头示意可以去往下一处。跟着戴安娜的介绍来重新认识这个由韦恩旧宅改造的联盟大厅感觉着实奇怪，但布鲁斯不可能真的就这样干坐着等待失去的记忆回来——他们都清楚他们不可以盲目乐观。得知这座荒废已久的大宅如今焕然一新并有更重要的用途时，布鲁斯的反应倒是平静得多。实际上在隧道里他们和荒原狼有过一战之后，这个想法就有了雏形。只是那时他把更多的精力放在了如何复活超人身上，而这个念头他也并没机会跟其他人谈起过。更何况，那时除了他和另外四人之间，还没有相熟到可以直接要求他们留在这支队伍中的程度。

“这儿就是克拉克的休息室了，”戴安娜又推开一扇门，对身侧的布鲁斯解释道：“基本上，你待在这儿的时间更多。”

“我……我不需要知道这个。”

布鲁斯擦擦鼻子后支吾着转头先往前走开了，戴安娜了然地动了动嘴而后紧跟上去。

“我猜克拉克已经来找你聊过了吧？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯顺口接话，他原想避开这个话题，但直视戴安娜时那种无比令他舒服的默契让他自然而然吐露了心中所想，“我们都同意……同意再等一段时间看看。”

“看什么？看你能不能恢复？”戴安娜用稍稍夸张的语调反问了一声，以她对克拉克的了解，她才不认为克拉克愿意就这么乖乖等着，“你确定克拉克同意了？如果你没能想起来呢？当然，对我们来说这影响不会太大，以你的能力适应目前的生活和世界不是难事，不过克拉克……”

她在那个名字后停住，特地去看布鲁斯不显眼的皱眉，“显然会是其中最棘手的部分。”

布鲁斯对此没有作答，他重新绕回了如今已完全不同的韦恩旧宅，它是在何时又重新焕发了生机？重新踏开这一步他又经历了怎样的挣扎？没能忘记那个已经不存在的世界所留给他的警示固然是好，但无论是克拉克的执著还是戴安娜的关心、都让他愈发对失去记忆这回事感到了更切实的惆怅。

“对肯特少爷来说，那是极其艰难的一天。”

阿尔弗雷德把切开的橙子整齐堆在盘子里，对面的布鲁斯一如既往地等着阿尔弗雷德为他准备晚餐，一切都循规蹈矩到彷如没发生任何变故——但他们都知道并非那样。阿尔弗雷德腾出几秒钟看了看天花板，想象着屋顶之上的人会否因听到他的讲述而重燃有关于布鲁斯想起什么的希冀。

“人们对超人的反感和排斥在国会的意外后爆发得空前激烈。”阿尔弗雷德仍能想起他在直播新闻中看到的画面，那些言辞激烈的标语和振臂高呼的人们在那时的阿尔弗雷德看来也倍觉冲击，更遑论，和他一同看着电视屏幕的，是最希望阻止这一切的布鲁斯：

“你一直试图寻找超人的踪迹，不过并没能成功，我们都知道超人正在人们寻找不到的某处看着地球上发生的一切，但我们对他的处境无能为力。”

甚至没有去问为何明明没有伤及多余的生命、人们依然对超人如此愤怒，布鲁斯全神贯注地跟着阿尔弗雷德的讲述提问道。

“后来我是怎么找到他的？”

“是他找到了您。”阿尔弗雷德又不自觉抬眼往上瞧，“他在晚些时候主动现身了。”

“那么我们——”

布鲁斯想起戴安娜稍早前说过的话，他谨慎地发问，尝试着能从阿尔弗雷德口中拼凑出更多细节。

“如果您拒绝面对您更应该问的人是肯特少爷，那您至少也应该查查监控视频。”阿尔弗雷德放下水果刀擦了擦手后把碟子推了过去，“既然您还留有不同世界的记忆，您会知道国会的意外发生在哪天。”

阿尔弗雷德略带严厉地看向不着痕迹扁了扁嘴的布鲁斯，确定自己正在做出对的决定，布鲁斯曾经历过又忘却的那些，绝非靠旁人的三言两语就可以轻描淡写带过。无论布鲁斯能否想起，他都认为布鲁斯有必要弄清楚他为大家带来了什么、在他身上又最终形成了怎样的改变。布鲁斯瞥着阿尔弗雷德的表情，顺手拿起一块橙子塞进嘴里，阿尔弗雷德未再多说什么，而布鲁斯在仔仔细细地把碟子里的食物都吃光后，还是坐回了电脑前搜寻着那天的记录。他不是不清楚自己更该与之沟通询问的人是克拉克•肯特，只是暂时而言，要他面对超人看向他时过于炽热的眼神确实还难以接受。

布鲁斯顺着日期往回倒退，在临近时放慢了快退的速度，直到他看到视频中的自己因什么声响的惊扰突然侧头站起。他切回了正常速度又放大了画面，沉默地盯着那里面的自己。一分钟之后，他看到了自己被一言不发出现的超人沉默地拥入了怀抱。这个拥抱持续了足足三分钟之久，布鲁斯盯着那两个贴在一起的身影，竟未觉得这样的场面有多么突兀。

而后克拉克终于放开了他。他们在脚尖贴着脚尖的距离间相对而立，无法被放得更大的画面显示着布鲁斯的嘴缓慢地动了动，他看不见克拉克的表情，他看到的，只是克拉克在并不明显的愣怔之后，复又伸开双臂抱住了自己。

“我说了什么……”

喃喃自语的同时，手也不自觉地抚上了那个位置，屏幕之中的布鲁斯正抬起手臂无声地回抱着克拉克，而布鲁斯的手指按着那一块，胸中被这断线般的空白刺痛。

我说了什么？我会说什么？布鲁斯拢起眉眼，视线无法从这段视频上离开。飘浮在蝙蝠洞上方的克拉克正倾听观看着蝙蝠洞内的一切动静，他盯着布鲁斯切实的迷茫神情，恍然想起当自己突然闯进蝙蝠洞抱住他又突然放开他时，他的脸上也是这样如出一辙的无措。

“这不是你的错。”

但他还是坚定地对克拉克说出了这句话。尽管当时的克拉克只是不想让玛莎过多担心、也不愿意再度暴露在公众的视野中所以才会来找唯一能理解他的蝙蝠侠，尽管他也清楚在看到布鲁斯的瞬间就失控般试图从这个男人身上寻求额外安慰过于唐突，尽管他对布鲁斯如此无礼，布鲁斯却还是用这样的一句话抚平了就快压垮他的沉重。

“先是华莱士的家人，然后是华莱士自己，”克拉克感受着布鲁斯回拥他时的无声温柔，不知不觉倾诉起来，“他们都因我而死。”

“这不完全是你的错。”布鲁斯稍稍放松了下身体，好让自己别因紧张而让这个愿意主动现身的超人感到尴尬——第一次被抱住时他的确不知所措，不过这一次，他知道自己在做什么，“你曾经成功阻止了佐德才是更该关注的事实，今天这件事的发生，多少是因为我们在无形之中被人牵住了鼻子。”

不止他自己，那些愤怒的民众、别有所图的媒体都在卢瑟的操控之下一步步成为了杀死超人的帮凶，布鲁斯明白就算再来一次，他也无法及时阻止所有的不幸。但好在，在他意识到自己的力量还是太过渺小之时，克拉克选择了相信他。而自己能给予超人的安慰，却只不过是这样一个近似依靠的拥抱。

“我应该更早相信你说的话，而不是在发现我没法看清轮椅里有什么时才确认的确是个阴谋。”克拉克还是放开了布鲁斯，他也同样不希望仅仅第三次见面就用这毫无理由的亲密吓坏一心为他着想的人，“我不是不相信你是从未来或是……哪里回来的这件事，我只是怎么想都认为你夸大了那些事情，卢瑟怎么可能会为了对付我而……”

牺牲那么多无辜生命。克拉克咬咬牙根，布鲁斯之前的描述此时才真正令他感到震惊，即使现在因此死去的只有华莱士一个人，克拉克仍然对此无法理解。

“别低估人们对你的恶意能膨胀到何种程度。”布鲁斯稍往后退开了些，他想让克拉克坐下，又不确定他是否需要这种所谓的休息，“我也曾经是那其中的一份子。”

“难以想象那样的发展。”克拉克看着布鲁斯拧眉又苦恼的表情，意外地发现自己的心情已经不再那么灰暗，“我是说，你……那么好。”

像是找不出更恰当的形容词似的，克拉克结巴了一下才说了立刻令他后悔的平庸形容，从国会离开后的很长一段时间，他都在倾听着人们对他的憎恨，这让他想起自己的两位父亲，接着又不免让他不停想到布鲁斯。布鲁斯是否正在试图找他？布鲁斯是否正在因他而忧虑？明明才打过那么几个照面，他却因布鲁斯的关心和理解对这个男人产生了难以言喻的想念。

“那只是因为我有机会回到这里做出些改变，”布鲁斯回答得很淡然，那并没能掩盖他身上自责的气息，“我并没能做什么。”

“我很高兴你回来了。”克拉克迅速接话，开始做起了和几分钟前的布鲁斯一样的安慰，“你就好像是……上天赐予我的某种礼物、”

克拉克仍记得他说出这句令他自己都觉得没头没尾的话时、布鲁斯再次愣怔呆立的模样，就如同现在，他的礼物也正安静地站在电脑前，看着那些影像记录寻找着已经消失的回忆与……感情。

这让克拉克无法相信布鲁斯对他的感情也会一并丢失。

他在这样的想法中再次安分地回到了地面，几分钟的等待后，布鲁斯比上一次更早地打开了入口。克拉克带着比昨天还要微妙的心情走进去，而才看到他就对他抛出不满的布鲁斯却只是皱起脸说道：

“我们不是说好了五天……”

“我知道，我记得。”克拉克迅疾打断布鲁斯，“但是玛莎想见你，从知道你……变得不同以后，她就一直很担心你。”

“玛莎？”布鲁斯瞪了瞪眼睛，这才发现自己忽略了多么重要的一个人，“她……”

“她想见你。”克拉克说得流畅，言语间没有丝毫欺骗和胁迫的迹象，“还是你连玛莎都忘了？你不打算去见见她吗？”

布鲁斯当然记得玛莎，他记得那双因克拉克•肯特的葬礼而哭红了的眼睛，也记得在那漫长的孤独时日里愈发疲惫无助的身影，那都是他欠下的，他甚至都没有勇气再以“您儿子的朋友”这个不明不白的身份去光明正大探望她一次。

他怎么敢。

“她就只是想看看你、确认你没什么问题而已。”克拉克捕捉着布鲁斯脸上的犹疑，“你可以躲着不见我，但你不能对玛莎也这么残忍。”

布鲁斯抿抿嘴，再瞅向克拉克时，脸上俨然是明确的愧疚。

“我明天就去拜访她。”

“我陪你回去，只有我们两个一起出现，她才会更高兴，就算你忘了，你也应该清楚你最希望玛莎高兴了吧？”

克拉克在布鲁斯又想迟疑之前阻截了他，而布鲁斯的欲言又止不过是让克拉克确认了记忆的存在与否，与他对布鲁斯的了解的确没有太大关系。


	5. Chapter 5

——我本应阻止这些的。

布鲁斯扫完面前这篇报道的存档果不其然又在心中默念了一遍这无谓的自责，他喝了口咖啡，接着翻阅至下一篇。以“人类是否需要超人”为中心的讨论十足刺眼，那些极尽所能捕捉到的、超人在空中迅速闪过的剪影则令布鲁斯又想起了才离开没多久的超人：和善，热忱，在面对他人时不带有任何攻击性，即使他的记忆如今已经断了层，他也清楚这才是超人的真实样貌。

他更清楚他所排斥的只是他与克拉克之间无法被他接受的关系，但对于超人，他早就不再有任何的芥蒂和偏见。

好在这些也都成为了过去式，连同那个只有布鲁斯记住的世界一起。每每想到这点，布鲁斯就会觉得自己忘记了自己曾参与过的这一切改变也不构成多大的问题，超人醒来了、也或者从没死去过；玛莎不用再经历失去、回到正常的生活中；这个世界不会因外来的入侵者毁灭，他更不需要集结一群陌生人来承担失去性命的风险……这所有都很完美，这也使得布鲁斯在克拉克离开后又问了自己一遍：那你到底在寻找什么？

布鲁斯在独自的沉默中抿着咖啡，又点开了另外一份文件。那是他在快速把过去一年的监控视频浏览完一遍后整理出的几份归档，联盟的成员们来到蝙蝠洞时的那些被他整理到了一起，克拉克也在蝙蝠洞出现的、那份容量庞大的归档也整合在了一起，剩余的那些则是布鲁斯自己用以记录工作纪要的。他点开只有他自己出现的那份，循着日期又一一从他上次产生疑问的地方看过去。他对身边这些人的认知与了解已经随着几天前的变故被抹除了，但他绝不会揣摩不出自己的行为，即使只是些看起来正常不已的忙忙碌碌，布鲁斯也认为自己绝对能从中获得比其他人口中更多的信息。

“我在蝙蝠洞的时候，也会经常这样坐在操控台前……”布鲁斯的手指在屏幕前凭空转了一圈，又换了调调，“和别人通话？我是说……这样一动不动坐在那儿说话出现得……是不是太频繁了？”

后半句是并不确定的语调，布鲁斯准确抓住了阿尔弗雷德才抬脚跨进来的那个时机，他转动椅子朝向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德起先并没做出回应，直到他走近布鲁斯又顺手拿走布鲁斯端在鼻子前的咖啡杯后才跟着他的问询望了眼屏幕。

“我也很希望能弄清楚您在做的每一件事，”他看着布鲁斯调出了角度更清晰的那一段，耳内并未有佩戴着通讯器的布鲁斯的确正面向电脑动着嘴在说些什么，“很可惜，您并没给我这样的机会。”

他瞄向布鲁斯，布鲁斯也瞥着眼睛瞅了过来，阿尔弗雷德似乎很轻易就弄清了布鲁斯提问的中心，他把咖啡杯放回托盘，又把那杯果汁递了过去：

“您是想问我有否察觉到您之前有在做一些令我担心的事吗？的确，您偶尔长时间把自己关在这里做一些我并不知道内容的事让我感受到了异常。”——在联盟顺利成立、而克拉克也完全进入布鲁斯的生活后，阿尔弗雷德已经太久没见到布鲁斯独自一人在蝙蝠洞中处理神秘事物的样子，这甚至让他忽略了布鲁斯维持这种状况已经有一阵了、而他却迟钝到没能想起来这究竟始于何时：

“我也确实在最近考虑过这和您遭遇的事是否有关，但是我……”阿尔弗雷德明显像是被什么噎住似的顿了一下，“但是我……”

他没能说下去，站起来扶住他双臂的布鲁斯也让他不打算再说下去了：

“我相信这绝对不是你的错，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯软和地看着阿尔弗雷德，向他展示了前所未有的贴心，“如果这是注定发生的，那它和任何人都没有关系。”

“您已经开始认为这是注定会发生的事了？”阿尔弗雷德看向布鲁斯重新恢复了正常的表情，他从布鲁斯的安慰中脱开又去扶扶眼镜，“包括肯特少爷在内的所有人都坚信这是个无法解释的意外。”

“我不知道，我……不确定。”布鲁斯弯着手指擦了擦鼻子，重新面向电子屏时，他的脸上又是显而易见的苦恼——因为他的潜意识从来都没有给他“这是个意外”这样笃定的信息，所以他不停在力所能及的范围内寻找着蛛丝马迹，试图去弄清这早已空白的一切究竟因何发生。找回记忆也许重要，但找到事情的源头对他来说也同样重要。

“我想问一下，我第一次突然昏倒——这种非正常意义上的昏倒是从什么时候开始的？”

阿尔弗雷德探寻着布鲁斯的意图，他也再次看了看视频资料里一个人坐在电脑前忙碌着未知事务的布鲁斯，搜寻着时间线：

“今年八月在中途城发生了一场人为的可怕灾难，”他尽量以足够精准的用词回答着布鲁斯指向性极强的问题，“不管您疑惑于哪个环节的问题，从那个时间查起也许会替您省下很多时间。”

“好，”布鲁斯点点头，他记得这场轰动的事件，也记得由此给他带来的、找到如今正义联盟中各位成员的契机，“我了解了。”

“所以明天您会和肯特少爷一起回肯特农场看望肯特女士，对吗？”

就算没听到克拉克和布鲁斯方才的全部对话，但克拉克离开前来拜访他时那近日来少有的活跃气息明显让阿尔弗雷德多少在意起了这件事。眼前的布鲁斯•韦恩无论记得多少于他而言都不会有任何改变，但对克拉克和玛莎来说，布鲁斯的遗忘意味着归零，他既不希望克拉克和玛莎面临这件事，也不希望布鲁斯面临这件事。

尤其是在他们已经如此亲密之后。

“……当然，”犹豫转瞬即逝，布鲁斯对留存于记忆中的、玛莎的孤独背影有着太深的感触，“我会去的。”

“那就好，只要看到您，她总是会很开心。”

缘于这句话，布鲁斯直到见到玛莎之前都在不停怀疑着玛莎看见他是否真的会表现出“高兴”。他挪了挪屁股，整个人又往前坐了一点，绞在一起的手指明明白白凸显了他的局促，他在这间记忆中只敢远远站立来看过一次又一次的屋子里像一个擅闯禁地的罪人，而看着他的克拉克和玛莎则只是以自在许多倍的姿态担心着布鲁斯再这么坐着的话、早晚得从椅子上摔下来。

“第一次来见我的时候，你的紧张不逊于现在。”玛莎把手伸了过去而后叠在了布鲁斯的双手之上，如今的世界已经不需要布鲁斯再对她感到抱歉和亏欠了——从来也不需要，但布鲁斯好像仍未好好地消化这个事实，他那静默的不安同样也让玛莎感到了心疼：

“希望我想快点见一见你的心急没吓到你，我实在是……太担心你了。”玛莎轻拍了两下布鲁斯的手后收回了胳膊，“我只是想确认你健康安全就好。”

布鲁斯回视着玛莎，那过于关切的目光让他的僵硬渐渐软化下来。眼前的玛莎•肯特正明确而慈祥地对他笑着，她的眼角不再有悲伤的痕迹，布鲁斯对她因幸福而散发的温暖一目了然，这能缓释他心头长久以来的背负的内疚，却也在无形中再度增加了他的迷惘。

“我……”布鲁斯不想在如此关爱他的眼神之下显得像个尴尬的陌生人，但他的确不知道在他“初次”踏进的、肯特家的房子中该以什么身份说话，“我没什么事，让您担心了。”

“知道让我担心就好。”玛莎没介意布鲁斯过分礼貌的回答，她用毫不疏远的语气责备了布鲁斯一句，在一旁一直没说话的克拉克用膝盖在桌子底下碰了碰她时，她也不动声色地从桌前站起：“在这儿吃过午餐再走，好吗？”

在察觉到自己忙不迭点头之后，布鲁斯发现自己甚至连回旋的余地都没有，他对玛莎的要求完全说不出拒绝，这是正常的现象吗？他的视线跟着玛莎踏入厨房后又转回来，而克拉克已经坐到了玛莎方才的位置上目不转睛地盯着他。

“我们一周几乎有三顿以上的晚餐是在这儿吃的。”几次下来，克拉克已经懂得如何在布鲁斯面前表现自然了，当他清楚自己的焦急只会让布鲁斯抗拒后，他便不再强迫性地急于在布鲁斯面前表达什么了，“这就是我说的‘我们一起出现总是能让她高兴’，当你发现这一点后，你就和我提出了‘我们得经常回来陪陪玛莎’这个建议。”

“在我离开堪萨斯寻找出身的秘密乃至于到大都会工作的那段时间，我陪伴和照顾玛莎的时间一直少之又少。”克拉克用最简单的叙述来揭示着布鲁斯的出现为他的人生带来的、方方面面的影响，“是你让我意识到对于玛莎我有多疏忽，在照顾玛莎这件事上，你一直是比我更上心的人。”

布鲁斯抿抿嘴，对这样的称赞感到惶恐，但克拉克的话语间真诚的感激又让他逐渐放松下来。

“也许那是因为我见过她因你而悲痛伤心的样子，”布鲁斯言语间又小小地扭头望向了厨房的方向，如今站在里面的玛莎正带着喜悦而平静的心情为她在意的孩子们料理着午餐，那些只存在于布鲁斯记忆中的悲痛从未降临在她的身上：

“好在……好在那最终并没发生在她身上。”

“是啊，这些话你和我说过一次了。”克拉克又为这第无数次发生的巧合欣喜地笑了笑，“在卢瑟准备对玛莎下手的那天，你就是用这个理由劝服了我和你一起去阻止了准备绑架她的人。”

“所以她没受到任何伤害？”

“当然没有。”克拉克用不容置疑的语气再次对布鲁斯确认道：“那天晚上在她的记忆里，不过是‘我的克拉克终于带来了一位新朋友’。”

克拉克停在这儿没说下去，他不是不想当着布鲁斯的面把他们从最开始经历的一切全都讲给他听，但是像这样引起布鲁斯的好奇、慢慢地把过往揭露给他看着实是个能让布鲁斯心甘情愿和他待在一起的好办法。他观察着布鲁斯，看他在若有所思中似是要开口的迟疑模样，只是他还没能接着问下去，玛莎又适时打破了两人之间的沉默：

“别总在这儿待着，去克拉克的房间坐坐，”她走到布鲁斯的椅子后头将右手搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上，还湿漉漉的左手则指了指楼上，“那儿还有你落下的衣服，以前你可是很喜欢和克拉克待在那儿。”

“我……”

“去吧，”她拍拍布鲁斯的肩，以一种笃定的鼓励说道：“说不定能让你想起什么呢？”

布鲁斯很怀疑玛莎口中所谓的“故地重游”是否能真的起到作用，尽管如此，他还是顺从地在玛莎殷切的眼神中跟着克拉克上了楼。当克拉克推开那扇门，他竟然也没来由的感觉到了些微紧张。何必？他问自己，然而跟在克拉克后头的脚步却依旧显露了踌躇。

“只是参观下你以前常来的地方而已，”克拉克又一次敏锐地捕捉到了布鲁斯自以为藏得极好的静默情绪，他侧身为布鲁斯让开路、也从另一个角度冲布鲁斯笑着，“不用那么紧张。”

“……我没有。”

布鲁斯皱皱鼻子小声地反驳了一句，克拉克没同他计较，他只是看着布鲁斯的手抚了抚门框、又仰起脖颈左右看了看天花板。房间内的陈设从克拉克小时候开始就没有做过太多改动——只有佐德破坏了这里以后，他在重新修缮时扔掉了那张彻底变成一堆碎木头的写字桌；紧挨着床尾的是一张可供布鲁斯直接陷进去的无靠背沙发，在天气转冷的时候，克拉克会在那儿为布鲁斯置放一个小暖炉，然后任由他窝在里面睡上两个小时；床上的毛毯还是一个多月前阿尔弗雷德为他们重新采购的，至于布鲁斯很久前抱怨过的这张床有些硌人的问题早就被玛莎铺上的三张软垫解决了。这些曾让克拉克觉得并不重要的小事，如今都成为了值得他一再回味的细节。

“那是我的大衣。”

已经站在房间中央打量了好几圈的布鲁斯指向挂在墙面上那件麻灰色的大衣，他微微拢了拢眉后朝那儿走去，克拉克却比他更快一步拉开了立式衣柜的门。

“你落在这儿的可不止这些。”他用声音提示着布鲁斯和他看向同一处，并不大的衣柜里有一半被明显正式高级到不属于克拉克的衬衫占满了，原本不想靠近的布鲁斯在看见内部的情形之后还是下意识走了过来。他像是不介意和克拉克挨得过近那样挤到了他的身边、手也一并伸向了那些衣服，看起来常穿的运动服、用以替换的正装，还有放在隔板上的……

“这是……”布鲁斯拎起一条和现时自己身上正穿着的、款式和颜色一模一样的三角内裤，眼睛睁得忽大忽小。

“没错，这是你的，”克拉克靠在衣柜门上饶有兴味地抱起了手臂，“我的在右边，这应该很好认，毕竟你的尺寸要小一些。”

布鲁斯面颊上的难堪印衬了克拉克逗弄的成功，他朝上翻了翻眼睛后把内裤放回去，克拉克•肯特的房间里属于他的痕迹是如此之多，多到他自己都认为再拒绝承认也确实过于懦弱了。

“我想问你，”布鲁斯思忖了几秒后，也靠上了另一面的衣柜门，“我很想知道，如果我不会再想起过去一年间的所有事，你打算怎么处理……处理我们之间的关系？”

这对布鲁斯来说本不该成为难题，他很想、也完全可以当什么都没有发生过，但在克拉克一再的主动之中，这显然正在逐渐升级成让布鲁斯进退不得的困扰。

“那就重新再来一次。”克拉克像是有所准备、更像是早就慎重考虑过那样坦然答道，“我不觉得我们的关系需要‘被处理’，因为你忘记了并不会改变我爱着你这一事实。”

“可是我……”

“我们下去吧，别再这么站着了。”克拉克对布鲁斯又陷入挣扎的眉头感到有趣，他知道布鲁斯其实可以对他宣布曾经有过的一切都作废、也可以轻松让两人回到朋友关系，可布鲁斯并没有那么做，而克拉克只要能看到布鲁斯现在这样仍会因他烦扰就心满意足了：

“尽管五天还剩下三天，但你再用这样的表情和我面对面站着，我很难保证自己会不会对你做出些什么。”

克拉克故意碰了碰布鲁斯的脚尖后又指指他嘴角的方位调笑性地对他说道，这毫不意外的，立刻换来了布鲁斯又一次在堂皇中羞赧起来的无措神情。他压下了会让布鲁斯进一步难堪的笑声，跟在布鲁斯后头离开了房间。

“我们说好五天后再说的。”

布鲁斯在楼梯口停住，他才缓过来似的又绷住脸对克拉克警告道——哪怕连他自己都觉得这警告实在表述得太没气势。

“我记得，我会给你空间的。”

仿佛为了确认自己对布鲁斯依旧有着巨大影响力，克拉克摆出真挚的表情答应，右手却伸到布鲁斯背后轻拍了下明明不能再由他随意触碰的屁股。这使得布鲁斯小幅度地原地弹跳了一下，克拉克连布鲁斯的惊恐表情都未来得及确认、就看到他缩起了肩膀、而后三步并作两步从楼梯上逃了下去。


	6. Chapter 6

才走过大厅的转角，戴安娜就刻意停了下来，她在心里默数着，三秒后，身后的人不出她所料闷头撞上了她。她在转身前先摇了摇头，等她面对正揉着额头的布鲁斯，脸上的笑意也跟着释放了出来：

“你不觉得这样相当有失稳重吗？”

她抽走布鲁斯手中拿着的、导致他没能好好看清“前方路况”的平板，又瞄瞄和布鲁斯隔开一段距离视线却又明确无误投放在他身上的克拉克。这绝对就是布鲁斯从今天一见到她就总在她身侧左躲右闪的原因了，她印象中的布鲁斯总是沉着冷静，上一次这么冒失并慌张似乎也是因为克拉克，戴安娜当然觉得这样的布鲁斯很是可爱，不过这也让她不免为克拉克多保留了一份同情：

“靠紧跟着我来躲开克拉克可不是个好主意。”

“……我可没有躲着谁。”布鲁斯的头稍往下垂了点，“我只是有些事想问你。”

饶是这么否定，嘟囔一般的语气还是让布鲁斯连往常总有威慑力的皱眉都失去了说服力，戴安娜没戳穿布鲁斯，她只是把平板塞回布鲁斯手中，看布鲁斯又往后胡乱地偷瞄了一眼。

“我以为昨天你回农场见过玛莎以后，你们俩的关系会有所突破呢。”

“你为什么会知……”

“别怀疑，克拉克第一次追求你的时候，也是这样什么都会和我说一下，”戴安娜又转身往前走，不打算告诉布鲁斯自己的目的地是哪里，“不过鉴于我在这种事情上并没有太多经验，所以反而帮了他很多倒忙。”

诸如“在蝙蝠洞外摆上一圈心形蜡烛”或是“在布鲁斯进门时为他撒玫瑰花瓣”这样的盲目建议闹出的各种笑话在当时除了让布鲁斯哭笑不得之外，也确实给了戴安娜“辜负了克拉克的信任”这样的感觉，她虽然还不确定这一次克拉克的热情是否又会演变成大半年前那样，但至少，她绝对学会了如何在适当的尺度内帮上那么一点小忙。

“我要进去换衣服了，”她在自己的休息室前倏然停住，她把手方上门，又侧头对布鲁斯问道，“你准备继续跟进来吗？”

“不，不，不是，”布鲁斯赶忙倒退，身后并没有克拉克的踪影让他安心许多，“你忙吧。”

他抿住嘴，正准备笑一下自己从昨天被克拉克拍——他认为那更偏近于摸——了屁股以后就不自觉产生的紧张情绪，克拉克却偏偏又在戴安娜完全关上门时从布鲁斯都没注意到的角落闪到了他的身边。

“嗨，布鲁斯，”他把脑袋挨到布鲁斯的肩膀旁，尽情嗅着布鲁斯身上的香味，“在看什么？”

布鲁斯连眼神都没敢偏一下就瞬时往墙边的方位跳开了，手上的平板电脑就算没被甩出去也差点从他手中滑落。他手忙脚乱接住电脑，痛恨自己本该有的稳重总会在克拉克对他出其不意时全盘失踪。

“你那么讨厌我？”克拉克说是这么说，脸上却依旧是让布鲁斯不得不提防的意有所图，“昨天在农场我们相处得那么不错，我以为你吃得很开心呢。”

“晚餐是晚餐。”有玛莎在，气氛当然会不一样些——布鲁斯没说出这句，他把平板抱到胸前，一面怀疑自己是否有必要对小自己十来岁的氪星人如此防备，一面又抵挡不了那总想闪躲的本能反应，“别忘了，我们——”

“我知道，五天，”克拉克先布鲁斯一步摊开手掌晃了晃，“可是难道这五天里我们就连正常的联盟伙伴都不是了吗？在你记住的那个世界里、等你复活我以后、你也打算这么对我？你明明和其他人都还是一样亲近！”

“……别偷换概念，克拉克•肯特，”布鲁斯没被克拉克引导，他稍稍站直了些，对克拉克的话做出了反驳，“我会和他们亲近是因为他们对待我的态度很正常，而你、以及我们之前的关系本就更应慎重对待。”

“所以你现在已经完全接受我们是一对的现实了？”克拉克倒不是对布鲁斯三两天之间的变化多么惊奇，他对这个男人的接受能力和理智程度一向抱有信心，他只是必须说出来、以此来确认真实性，“我可不可以认为你只是还需要时间来适应？”

“我只是明白否认并不能改变事实，不过我也相信，重来一次未必会是相同结局，我最初经由母盒回到过去就足以证明这一点。”

布鲁斯说得毫不婉转，这是蝙蝠侠所应当拥有的理智，但克拉克对此并不买账。不仅如此，他的脚还在眯起眼睛的过程中离了地，等布鲁斯的视线跟着克拉克上扬了起来，克拉克已经把两人的距离缩近到可被布鲁斯判定为“危险”的程度了。

“重来一次也不会有任何不同，”克拉克落地的同时，前倾的上身也逼迫布鲁斯的背整个贴住了墙面，他覆在布鲁斯身前，一字一句说着话的气势让被卡着的人忘了有身高优势的分明是自己，“不管经历什么，我们两个最后总是会纠缠在一起，我毫不怀疑就算在你记住的那个世界，这也是唯一不可被改变的事。”

那双透蓝的眼睛直直望过来，布鲁斯又在那炽热的执著中陷进了偏不开头的奇怪境地，他知道这很不对劲——总是下意识地想避开眼前的人、却又总在他的主动进攻之中颓然落败。他感受得到那种情绪，却想不起是因何种感情，那令布鲁斯开始寻找也许被忽略被遗忘的蛛丝马迹，试图找出原因。因为，就算所有人都对他表示他记住或忘记都不会带来太大影响，克拉克的存在都让他无法对此泰然处之，更何况，惯有的细心让他根本不可能轻易相信他遭遇的这一切都是出于偶然。

“我说，男孩们——”

戴安娜驻足一分钟有余后才适时打断了这个在她看来足够浓情蜜意的眼神交汇，她配合自己的声音敲了敲门框来吸引回两个人的注意：

“在女士的更衣室门口调情算是什么另类的情趣？”

“是他先……”

“抱歉，戴安娜。”

克拉克和布鲁斯一同开口又一同住口，他们用含义不同的眼神看了看彼此，而后克拉克恋恋不舍地从这个位置上退开，好在，刚才那两分钟里布鲁斯带给他的心动够他回味好一阵的了。

“好啦，不用解释，我可不介意你们再靠近一点，”戴安娜开完玩笑，又对布鲁斯问道，“你之前说要问我的事还打算问吗？”

“当然，我需要了解几个事件，”布鲁斯边说着边还是没忍住瞧了眼听到这话的克拉克又是何种表现，“只从你这儿了解。”

“那我先走了，”克拉克对此表现平和，他这会儿又十足绅士地和布鲁斯保持住了不逾矩的距离，“维克多那儿似乎要帮忙。”

“好的。”戴安娜把门敞开，对布鲁斯点了点下巴，“进来坐吧。”

“或许……不麻烦的话，”布鲁斯确认克拉克离开后才开口：

“我想请你和我一起回蝙蝠洞再聊。”

“不管从哪个角度看，阿曼达•沃勒都算是中途城事件的始作俑者，从她控制了女巫的心脏开始，这件事就注定会演变到那个地步。”

戴安娜单手撑住布鲁斯的椅背、另一只手则指向屏幕，那些为数不多可供布鲁斯浏览的照片揭示着女巫为中途城带来的巨大影响——比起佐德入侵地球后的大都会还要有过之而无不及。

“我想不用我说，你也知道为什么找不到任何与这件事相关的报道。”戴安娜有看向更左侧那块、展示着阿曼达•沃勒资料的屏幕，“你当时和我们说过另一个版本，那个……只有你记得的版本。”

“从头到尾阿曼达•沃勒都只是想掩饰自己的过错。“布鲁斯弯曲的手指在键盘上敲敲，另一些只存在于布鲁斯手中的资料被调了出来，“我想我也和你们说过，在那之后我选择和她私底下见面并达成合作，也是为了拿到巴里和亚瑟等人的资料。”

“这很有帮助，这让你第一时间告知了我们她就是被困在中途城的HVT-1，”戴安娜接续着布鲁斯的话，“在中途城火车站被不明生物控制的时候，你就比我们都更早地展开了调查，所以当维克多得知军方要启动特遣队计划进入中途城却只为带出代号为HVT-1的政府财产时，你和我们说那就是阿曼达•沃勒，而我们该做的远不止是保护她一个人。”

布鲁斯的眼睛稍稍往上抬了抬，试图把戴安娜讲述的点滴和他所能探查到的所有线索拼凑起来。

“你们就这么相信了我？”

“我们为什么会不相信你？”戴安娜扬了扬眉毛，切出了一个带点笑意的间隔，“你的判断和决策对联盟来说一直很重要。”

戴安娜对布鲁斯肯定地点点头，她想让布鲁斯体会到的不止是他对于这个在他带领之下集结的联盟有多重要，撇开那些面对世人的身份，布鲁斯对他们来说，也是极其重要的亲密伙伴。

“然后我们才知道，从国防部向你的企业名下之一的实验室购买某种纳米炸弹时，你就对这个特遣队计划有所防范了，即使已经回到了过去，你显然也没对这事有所松懈。所以当我们进入中途城时，国防部或是任何部门都没有出面阻止——他们正期盼着我们能施以援手呢，显然他们认为正义联盟要比阿曼达•沃勒的特遣队计划靠谱——而你则通过维克多搜索到的讯号，和阿曼达•沃勒进行了谈判。”

“我曾经从某种渠道得知这个计划中和沃勒一起被困在中途城的政府人员无一生还，”布鲁斯切换了屏幕上几个画面，“我也怀疑过有很大概率他们是被沃勒杀死的，所以这一次——”

“你救下了他们。”戴安娜赞扬一般拍拍布鲁斯的背，“你向沃勒承诺了在联盟解决女巫的问题之后，你会保守她的秘密、也会安全把她带出来。”

“要求是要她立刻叫停这个计划以及不可以再……杀人？”

“我多希望这代表你想起了什么，”戴安娜没立刻回答，她拉来张椅子在布鲁斯身边坐下，“不过你总是很了解你自己，所以，没错，你们达成了交易，那次事件是一个转折——这个由你的召集才建立的联盟由此才和政府缓解了关系，大众的舆论也迫使政府不得不对我们放下戒备的态度。”

“听起来很顺利……”布鲁斯安静了一会儿后，又放松下肩背向前趴到了操控台上，“这样就好。”

“我说过的吧，你为这个世界带来的改变远超你的想象。”戴安娜学着布鲁斯的样子一起趴了过去，这是布鲁斯少有的、在她面前表现出的迷茫，她能把这理解为布鲁斯的信任，又多少为他的状态忧心，“但是你怎么会先关心这件事？我以为你会想多听听你召集巴里、亚瑟和维克多那时的事。”

“我只是听阿尔弗雷德说，我是从那天之后开始频繁地晕倒？”

“你认为这和你的失忆有关？”才刚靠上桌子的人闻言又直起了身，“事实上，那天在和女巫对战的过程中，我们所有人都晕倒了，而唯独你是在解决了女巫、待一切恢复平静之后才晕倒的。”

她明确地对着又茫然起来的布鲁斯说：

“你才是那个最终把摩尔博士从女巫的控制之中解救出来的人。”

布鲁斯把亚瑟搀到了柱子后头时戴安娜已经醒了过来，她靠躺在台阶上，对布鲁斯有气无力地挥了挥手：

“克拉克还没醒。”

他们一齐望向了被暂时安放在台阶下的克拉克，已经陷入昏迷二十分钟有余的他完全没有要转醒的迹象。布鲁斯点了点头便收回目光，他关切地再度检视起了亚瑟的情况，但在昏迷前就被布鲁斯拽出来的亚瑟只是摆摆手示意自己没有大碍：

“去照顾他们吧，”他深呼吸了几下，扭头看向柱子后的光晕，“我没他们这么严重。”

布鲁斯没多浪费时间，他拍拍亚瑟的肩复又朝戴安娜走去，已经逐渐清醒的戴安娜靠着自己坐直了上半身，她闭着眼睛把头晃了又晃，才勉勉强强让眼前的事物不再产生重影。

“亚瑟为什么会昏迷？”她简明扼要地问，留给他们的时间不多，在外围负责拖住那些怪物的巴里和维克多想必支撑不了太久。

“和巴里一样被女巫迷惑了。”布鲁斯看向不远处正靠捏紧拳头确认状况的亚瑟，“他说他看到了他们一家幸福地生活在一起，现在可以确认你们都是因为这个原因所以无法接近她。”

“是啊，我看到了……史蒂夫，”戴安娜从那虚假的幸福中抽离出来，脸上满是复杂的沉痛，“我看到我们结了婚，还有两个孩子，然后我就好像失去意识了。”

“即使我们解决了她的哥哥，完整的咒语也还是让她越来越强大。”布鲁斯扶着戴安娜站了起来，他们蹲到克拉克的身边，对他的状况毫无头绪，“而我们甚至不知道克拉克看到了什么。”

“至少我们知道了一向无所不能的克拉克对魔法没有任何抵抗力，”戴安娜边说着，边又重新握住了掉落在一旁的箭，“让我和亚瑟再进去试一次，按照原计划，等我们拖住她的时候你去取出她的心脏。”

“不。”布鲁斯拉住了这就要再回去直面女巫的戴安娜，他把戴安娜拖了回来，面罩之下透露着凝重，“你去找巴里，让他随时等候我的指令引爆地下的炸药。”

“不，布鲁斯，这太危险，被她的魔法迷惑住不是一般人能够——”

“我会分辨出来的。”布鲁斯把戴安娜抓住他胳膊的手拿了下来，以过于镇定的姿态劝服道：“我能分辨出假象与现实，她迷惑不了我，我保证我会在炸弹被引爆之前带着她的心脏出来，那是让她消失的唯一方法。”

在确认所有人都是因为看到了最希冀最遗憾的未来而变得手无缚鸡之力时，布鲁斯就有了这样的计划，当他曾经一次次从那些过于让人沉迷的美梦与太过可怖的噩梦中惊醒，他最先学会的就是分辨现实与梦境。

“不行，我不同意。”戴安娜挡在布鲁斯面前发了狠似的固执，“我替克拉克说不同意。”

“我以为你会对我的意志力抱有信心，”只是论起固执，布鲁斯的那份无人能敌，“去找巴里，注意我在通讯器中的指令，我们没有更多的时间了，等她完成了咒语可以移动的话，我们就没有更多方法了。”

“……如果状况不对就立刻出来，”戴安娜跟着布鲁斯的示意又看向天空，灰蓝色的光束早已弥漫到了云层之上，她知道再过不久，女巫喊出的那句“拥有魔法的人注定会改变世界”即将成真，“或者随时呼救。”

“我会的。”

布鲁斯留下更多有关于那个计划的只言片语、直往黑魔法的中心奔去。


	7. Chapter 7

能力足以蔑视一切却暂时还只能被禁锢在这里不得离开的女巫在看到又一次闯进来的人时，还是朝那人瞥了一眼。在力所能及的范围内停住的布鲁斯看到女巫的手指以特定姿势动了动，他没有选择闭上眼睛，他只是保持着清醒坚定地看着女巫，而他的身边，依然不断有钢铁的残骸砸落下来。

“又一个，”一串张狂的笑声之后，回荡在这个空间的声音又飘荡而来，“来吧，我知道你想要什么……”

女巫舞动起来，她试图以相同的方式轻易迷惑布鲁斯，但布鲁斯只是盯着女巫胸前那个冒着绿光的、鼓鼓跳动的心脏，并再次咬着牙试图抬了下手臂。他没见到任何幻想，但他也的确被困在这个位置无法再靠近女巫一寸——更别说利用蝙蝠镖做些什么。

“了不起的人类。”

扭动停止了，女巫似是稍微分出了点神重视起了布鲁斯，她发出了一串瘆人笑声，而接下来说出的话对面前这个既不能再靠近半步却也不肯后退、甚至没被她的魔法迷惑的布鲁斯来说几乎是称赞，“你竟然能够识别真相。”

“就算用黑魔法统治了世界，你又能得到什么？”

布鲁斯放弃了立刻就有所动作，他稳了稳气息，以不具有太强攻击性的姿态开口问道。浪费时间不是明智决定，可是他对女巫的了解太少，而阿曼达•沃勒传输给他的信息里又必然有所隐瞒，所以他必须和女巫面对面一次、才能构化出真正有效的方案。

“回到你们这些人类尊敬我们、对我们俯首称臣的时代，”女巫向两侧伸长双臂，语气又突然变得愤恨不平，“我应当被你们仰望！而不是被一个女人用心脏要挟着由她为所欲为！”

“阿曼达•沃勒的确不应该用这样的方式对你。”布鲁斯附和道，这件事会演变到如此不可收场的地步，沃勒有着不可推卸的责任，手段高明狠辣的她在这种时候却仍旧能够冷静地策划着靠杀掉所有属下以保全秘密，无论从哪个角度来看，布鲁斯都不会认同她的所作所为。

“我指出过她的错误了。”

“蝙蝠侠……”面具在女巫面前没有任何意义，女巫倏然向前倾了倾身体，手臂又朝他伸去，“布鲁斯•韦恩……”

“你这样的人应该臣服于我而不是和我作对……”她抓住了布鲁斯微微恍神的那一刻，周围的所有嘈杂忽然静止下来，女巫晃动着身体，对布鲁斯轻声细语地说道：

“臣服于我吧……我能给你想要的一切……”

终究还是有一些零碎片段在布鲁斯眼前闪过，戏院，街道，托马斯，玛莎……

枪声。倒下的人。

断裂的珍珠项链——

布鲁斯勉力眨了眨眼睛，脑中的混沌突然散开。那根神经又因残酷的现实绷紧起来，他知道他的父母永不可能再回来，他还知道哥谭的罪恶也不会被终结——他一直都记得这日日夜夜对自己的警告，即使母盒确确实实成功让他回到了过去，他也不会再对此抱有更多幻想，所有他经历过的失去都只是为了让他铭记，而不是为了让他沉溺。

但他并没有显露出来。

“你能给我想要的一切……？”

他保持在双目无神的姿态微微摇晃了起来，抬起的手臂模仿着女巫先前的样子有气无力地朝女巫所在的方向伸去，除非女巫放松警惕，否则他没办法在洞悉万物的魔法面前找到攻击的机会。

“当然，所有你想要的……你不想每天都见到你的父母吗？”女巫咯咯笑起来，她主动放弱了结界，召唤布鲁斯向她靠近，“来吧，我需要盟友。”

“我想要的……”

“我还能让你永远不再品尝恐惧和痛苦。”女巫以蛊惑的魔法试探着布鲁斯是否真心如此，只要她读不到蝙蝠侠的内心，她就可以确定这不过是在对她虚与委蛇，而对她来说，杀死一个人类比杀死一个氪星人或是那些半神要简单得多了：

“蝙蝠侠，你的恐惧是什么……”

布鲁斯权衡了片刻，他把手放在了腰带上摸着了个什么物件、同时又强迫自己的神经在女巫盯着他的时刻松懈了一些。

他被凭空拽入了早已离他远去的场景之中。

超人在他面前倒了下来，他看到了超人胸前那个狰狞的洞，被撕裂的痛苦又悄无声息蔓延到了他的全身。那冰冷的身躯提醒着他、超人因他的错误死去。克拉克•肯特因他的偏执消失。荒原狼入侵，整个世界陷入被摧毁的倒计时，而无助的人类不足以应对这么大的危机……

“成为我的盟友，我不会再让你的恐惧折磨你——”

“下一次吧。”

划破胸膛的弧线准确利落，挖出心脏的动作是布鲁斯恢复正常后应有的矫健。他把所有清醒的神智和气力都用在了这突然的袭击上，更多的重物砸落在他们周围，他跳下台阶，趴伏在地的女巫发出凄惨哀鸣：

“卑鄙的人类！”她在地上挣扎，云层之上的光圈在以肉眼可见的速度变黯，“你要是敢捣碎我的心脏——”

“巴里！”布鲁斯重重拍了拍自己的头以对抗耳鸣，他估算着爆炸范围，以不可思议的沉着命令道：“就现在！”

“布鲁斯！你得先出来！”

太多的喊声混在一起，布鲁斯一时不想去分辨是哪些人在外面为他担忧——亦或是全部，但虚弱感正向他袭来，他才跑出两步就被自己绊倒在地……

“布鲁斯•韦恩！”所有光环消失，面目全非的女巫仍在尽可能地朝前爬动，她不甘地望向布鲁斯奋力朝外跳跃的身影，“该死的布鲁斯•韦恩，我诅咒你——”

“我诅咒你永远都无法忘记你的错误与恐惧。”

克拉克接住了从火光之中跃出的布鲁斯，他并不知晓的是，在布鲁斯昏倒前，清楚盘绕在耳旁的只剩女巫的这句低吼，那声音微弱缥缈，却又奇怪地、完全盖过了克拉克大声而焦急的呼唤。

“后来我们才知道，你还是陷入了女巫制造的幻象，但你的意志确实要比我们更坚定，即使在美梦中，你也仍靠着用蝙蝠镖划破了自己的手顺利从女巫的蛊惑中清醒了过来，”戴安娜指指布鲁斯的手，那道伤痕没在那儿留多久就消失了，对她认识的蝙蝠侠来说、那不过又是无数道伤痕中微不足道的其中之一，“你把过程描述得轻描淡写，不过我们都知道真实情况远不可能那么简单。”

“所以我甚至连克拉克都没有告诉？”

“显然没有。”

布鲁斯因戴安娜的回答翻了翻眼睛，以他和克拉克已经稳固下来的关系，如果连克拉克都不曾弄清楚他在直面女巫时发生了什么——

“你在昏迷前一刻都不忘保护好那颗心脏，即使你知道那是让女巫彻底消失的关键，你也没有下手彻底捣碎它。那之后我们把心脏交给了瑞克•弗雷格，由他决定是否要通过毁掉这颗心脏从而彻底消灭女巫。”戴安娜又重新看向屏幕上出现的男人，“好在摩尔博士并未因女巫的死亡而消失，所以我才说，你才是最终救了他女友、救了这个世界的人。又一次。”

戴安娜再次鼓励性地拍了拍布鲁斯的肩，只是布鲁斯并未因这种听起来完满的结局而卸下对这件事的疑惑。

“你说大家都昏倒了，不同程度上的。”布鲁斯将戴安娜简略的叙述整合起来，但他的眼睛不自觉朝上看了看，“那为什么阿尔弗雷德会让我查查这天？既然大家都……”

“因为你昏迷了整整四个小时。”戴安娜比划了下四个手指，像是要在过去很久之后再次强调这件事的严重性，毕竟在当时，布鲁斯本人对这件事相当不以为然，“而且就在隔天，你又再次昏倒了，我们可没有出现这种状况。更别说从那之后，几乎每周你都会出现一次这样的情况。”

他们在布鲁斯第三次昏迷的时候意识到了这件事的严重性，直到巴里提出发生在布鲁斯身上的事所会导致的种种结果之前，他们从没有想过这个在布鲁斯的努力之下一步步变得更好的世界会让布鲁斯自己承受何种可怕后果。

“我明白了。”

布鲁斯答得平淡，要他说的话，得知了与过去的世界中版本不同的事情经过似乎并没为他带来多少有用的线索，他无非是确认了这件事至少和女巫有一定的关系。可就算这点再确凿无疑，他也无法从已经消失的女巫身上探寻到更多答案。

“不打算问问我那段时间里克拉克的表现吗？”戴安娜不在乎这是否会太过别有用心，她只是坚持认定，布鲁斯不可能唯独把那些有迹可循的关心落下。

“只是几次昏迷而已，我觉得……”他对照着蝙蝠洞这几个月的监控资料中愈发频繁出现的身影回道，“就因为这样而一直跟着我也太……”

“你那时候也是像现在这样不当回事。”戴安娜没给布鲁斯云淡风轻的机会，比起之前的缄口不语，这一次她选择了严厉——也或者这是因为她多少也感到了歉疚，那时不够重视的不止是布鲁斯，他们所有人都一样，“但绝对不是，作战中突然在敌人的火力夹攻之中昏迷或是在开蝙蝠机的途中失去意识都是非常危险的事情，所以克拉克开始寸步不离地跟着你，我们也赞成他这么做。”

在认识布鲁斯、和布鲁斯以及克拉克一同建立联盟的最初，似乎总是布鲁斯在担心他们：担心他们不被这世界接纳、担心他们彼此之间无法融洽相处、担心太多太多本不该由他操心的问题，到了后来，戴安娜才明白，在令人担心这件事上，布鲁斯比他们任何人都要拥有更卓越的天赋。

“看完了这里的监控，也去看看联盟大厅的吧，也许那能让你想起更多。”

“你认为我还会想起来？”布鲁斯有几秒愣怔，他是想找出这件事的真正原因，也想翻出那些让他自己觉得不对劲的部分，可不知何故，他似乎完全没有出现过“我会恢复记忆”这样的希冀和想法，“我到现在为止都没有任何要想起什么的感觉。”

“我认不认为不重要，但你也应该知道，不是什么都会轻易消失的。”戴安娜的语气重新变得自然，她让布鲁斯看着她，让他明白他正面对着一个珍视他的朋友，“比如你和我们的关系，比如从我们的角度为你留下的记忆，再比如……”

戴安娜没说完，她突然抿紧了嘴而后眼睛往上瞟了瞟，布鲁斯明白戴安娜要说什么，他们都知道谁正在他们的上方注视着这里的一举一动——从克拉克出现在蝙蝠洞上空开始，布鲁斯就在同一时间接收到了他到来的讯息，适应了这种毫无来由的默契感应后，布鲁斯已经不太会为此感到惶恐了。

“那我……”

戴安娜用手势和嘴型比划着她要先离开，布鲁斯默许了这样的行为： 

“克拉克……”目送着戴安娜消失的后一秒他就喊出了这个名字，脱口而出的自然程度让他自己都害怕：

“下来吧。”

克拉克的现身如前几次一样迅速，迅速到布鲁斯隐约能想象出这个人随时随地要守护他的模样，总是被这个曾因自己的错误死去的氪星人环绕到底是什么感受？那些明明简单却无法说出口的拒绝意味着何等的感情？还有那些戴安娜口中所说的、不会消失的信任与亲近又代表着一桩桩怎样的故事？了解得越多，布鲁斯越明白，无论自己最终到底会解开什么，他都不可能绕开克拉克独自完成。

“你开始看大厅里的那些监控记录了。”

当收回早间的没分没寸，这会儿的克拉克•肯特又显得十足礼貌，他极有涵养地站在不会惊扰到布鲁斯的距离之外，别扭地找到了一个还算能让他俩融洽聊下去的话题。

“是啊，”布鲁斯翻阅过手上顺手拿起的会议记录，又跟着克拉克的话扭头看过去，“就算是为了让联盟事务尽快重回正轨，我也得进行到这一步了。”

屏幕上的画面还在行进，他们一起看着扑到布鲁斯背上的巴里，看着布鲁斯和维克多严肃紧张讨论硬件问题，看着亚瑟和布鲁斯勾肩搭背却又被凭空出现的克拉克及时隔挡开……

“我想知道——”布鲁斯敲了下键盘，让画面停格在了自己伸手轻推克拉克肩膀那段，“我想知道，等五天过去以后，你会用什么‘属于你’的方法？”

布鲁斯把文件抱到了胸前，这无意识的防御姿态是他的略微犹疑，他可以用各种借口和克拉克僵持更久，也因此，打破僵局才会成为需要他反复考虑的事。但他必须要去做，因为面前这双总让他心慌又紧张的透蓝眼睛就是那个不可忽视的理由。

“其实我并没有想好。”克拉克体察到了布鲁斯的异样，他动了动，试着向布鲁斯多走近了两步，“但至少我会从每时每刻待在你的身边做起。”

布鲁斯没对这个答案感到意外，他点了点头：

“我还想知道，”随着脸上的思索神情，布鲁斯从克拉克的视线中逃离，他弯低身操控着键盘，而画面也迅速变成了他至今仍未找出头绪的、那些他不知与谁通话的场景：

“从中途城那天我昏迷之后到事情发生的前一天，我有没有和你说过什么？”

“我也很希望你有。”克拉克只消看一眼就知道布鲁斯必然会对这个起疑心，“你现在疑惑的事我曾经疑惑过，我和你一样想找出原因，找出我到底忽略了什么，搞清楚我到底犯了多大的错。”

“克拉克？”布鲁斯因克拉克的话语别别眉头，“没有谁犯错，这整件事……”

“我犯了错。”克拉克又看了屏幕一眼后稍稍低垂了头，“因为你总有自己的计划、我也习惯你对我有所保留，所以我才没问清楚你和女巫之间的对峙、更别说在察觉到你似乎准备着什么时追根究底……也许是女巫的蛊惑并未因她的消失而彻底离我远去，那时我只是沉浸在女巫让我看到的那个‘和布鲁斯永远生活在一起’的美好梦境中，而忘记了更多需要我去关注的事。”

“我不觉得这有什么问题，即使我们在交往，你也没必要对我的意外负责或是……”

克拉克突然间涌现的难过直冲布鲁斯而来，那令布鲁斯再度慌张，他有理由相信在这之前、克拉克在他面前展现的所有放肆都只不过是为了压抑下这份真实的悔恨，他又何必——布鲁斯只差直接问了出来，你又何必认为这件事需要你来负责。但他没能问出口也不过是因为克拉克再一次忘记了布鲁斯已经遗忘似的、倏然拉住他的胳膊让他跌到了自己胸前。

“有必要，”他拥住布鲁斯，没头没尾地要求道：“听我说完。”

布鲁斯能感觉到贴着他的胸膛之下那颗缓慢跳动的心脏。

“一切都太轻易了，你在我遭受质疑的时候出现在我身边，那是一段艰难的时光，你却用你的信任和努力改变了糟糕的局面。你为我带来了我现在所拥有的一切，你还接受我侵入你的人生……”

克拉克后来才发现，一切都得来得太轻易了，就连爱上布鲁斯也是。布鲁斯让他体会过的所有唾手可得的美好全都轻易到让他忘了他该警惕失去的可能。

“我后悔了好几天，直到现在——直到我抱住你的现在，我都不停地在后悔。”克拉克的手掌贴上布鲁斯的背，把他更紧地压向自己：

“这几个月我都只是想着好好照看你、避免你因突然昏倒而受伤就好，可是你突然之间开始因噩梦惊醒的时候，我并没有在意过什么，我以为那对你来说是最平常不过的事，我没想过你之前没有出现过这样的状况。你偶尔的有所隐瞒也没能引起我的注意，我甚至没有花心思去考虑过这最终会引起什么后果而你是不是又在计划什么。我是离你最近的人，我是唯一被许可能够踏进你生活的人，但我为什么从来没有……”

克拉克停了下来，他僵在那里，像是被自己噎住了。布鲁斯忘记两个人之间的爱并不能使他挫败，如戴安娜所言，他相信存在于他和布鲁斯之间的牵绊不会随着记忆的消失而崩塌。他只是气恼于自己的不够在意、不够细心，他明明可以为布鲁斯挡开更多伤害，但最后，因为他的疏忽大意和自以为是，布鲁斯还是一个人承担下了所有的最坏结果。

而这个人现在却还是如此温柔地回拥住了他：

“用你的方法吧，”布鲁斯尽量适应着这个怀抱，他放软身体，不想让克拉克感觉到任何排斥：“就试试你的方法吧，毕竟这从头到尾都不仅仅是我一个人的记忆。”

克拉克闭上眼睛，他听见布鲁斯飘在他耳边的低语，温存到就像这世上最动听的宽恕。


	8. Chapter 8

还没走近议会厅，亚瑟就因瞄到的那幕收住了脚步，他抬头低头、紧接着又左右看了一遍以确认自己并没来错地方后才定下了心。复又抬起的脚还没能跨出去，从边侧闪过的红色身影就在没闹出动静的情况下将他拽到了远离大厅的走廊之中。

“现在可不适合走过去和他们打招呼，”巴里把亚瑟推到了一边后，和戴安娜一起以点头回应了他的疑问，“不如在这里等会儿再说。”

“那只蝙蝠想起来了？”亚瑟摸了把后脑勺，没做反抗，他又回想了一下他刚瞧见的景象，怎么想都觉得被克拉克拉着手坐到对方大腿上不像现在的布鲁斯•韦恩会做的事——好吧，就算是以前，他认识的布鲁斯也不太会这么做。

“还没有，”明知一墙之隔的两人并没心思来听他们在讨论什么，戴安娜还是放轻了声音，“我认为这个可能性已经越来越小了。”

“那就是超人又泡了他一次？”亚瑟一副恍然大悟状后又赶紧合上了大张的嘴，“这么几天就成功了？”

“没人知道，”戴安娜摊了摊手，没打算继续杵在这边，也许跟大家在这段闲暇时间泡一壶茶才是正事，“我们只要知道布鲁斯总有他的固执，克拉克也总有应对的方法就够了。”

关于这长久的合作以来累积下的经验他们都心中有数，也正是因为就算布鲁斯不记得这一切，他们和克拉克也绝不会因这改变而离开才让所有人都没对这事展露忧心忡忡。他们一起转身往休息室走，会议桌旁的克拉克则因为听到戴安娜的这句话而笑了开来。身上的人因克拉克变化的表情又做起了跳下去的打算，可惜那意图只是开了个头，就被克拉克圈紧腰肢的手臂阻拦了。

“他们在讨论我们呢，”克拉克斜斜眼睛，“你要是闹出动静，保不准他们看到了又会怎么说。”

“他们当然会讨论我们！”即使无暇注意周遭环境，布鲁斯也不会忽略那一个又一个接二连三踏进大厅又奇异消失的身影，在他们看来那是无声的贴心，但对布鲁斯来说，不过又是平添了更多说不出口的窘迫。

“搞不好他们也正期待看到这一幕呢，”克拉克用拢了拢布鲁斯的方式软性地命令他好好坐在这个位置，光是拉住布鲁斯的手迫使他坐上来就费了克拉克好一番功夫，作为连日来被迫保持距离的弥补，他必须想办法让这状态持续得更长一些，“这可是你正在‘重拾记忆’的表现。”

“……我不会相信你的，克拉克。”布鲁斯辨别着加固住他的力道，那显然使得他无法再靠蛮力从这个姿势中离开。他在克拉克的软磨硬泡下接受了所谓“以重温过去的亲密找回感觉”的尝试，不过在他的屁股刚碰上克拉克的大腿而克拉克瞬时强硬地把他固定住后，布鲁斯就感到了可疑：

“我是说……你确定我以前也会这样坐在你身上？就在大厅里？”

“当然了！”一改前日在布鲁斯面前的忧郁模样，这会儿的克拉克把所有话都说得理直气壮，“有一段时间，你特别喜欢这样坐在我的身上然后靠着我休息。”

这也不算完全说谎，在偶尔的无人角落，布鲁斯会把短暂的独处时光全部浪费在这样的相拥上。他会一言不发地落座在这个专属于他的座位上，他的手环上克拉克的肩脖，克拉克则同一时间搂住他的腰。这种无需任何言语的默契会让布鲁斯吁一口气，身体随着这样的安心放松下来，歪到一边的脑袋靠搭上克拉克的肩膀，他总会在这样安静的亲密中睡着，哪怕只是二十分钟的休憩，也能让他的精神恢复不少。有太多时候，克拉克总弄不明白自己能给予布鲁斯什么，他甚至一度以为这样让布鲁斯信赖的依偎就是他能给予布鲁斯的全部。

“我没法想象。”除了皱成一团的额头，布鲁斯像一座僵硬的雕塑那样杵在克拉克的腿上，他了解他自己，即使他正尝试着从克拉克的角度重新认识这个全新世界有所改变的自己，他也不认为他会在别人能看见的地方和谁做出这般亲昵的举动。

“别忘了这个世界已经变得不同了，”克拉克没就这么妥协，再度远远待着对事情毫无助益，“你和你以为的样子一定也会有相当大的出入——目前来看，我是比你更了解你的人——这难道不是你愿意和我一起解开谜团的原因吗？”

克拉克有理有据到让布鲁斯无从反驳，他又不自在地四顾看了看，确认大厅里除了他们之外确实没有其他人之后，他小心地动了动，强迫自己尽量忽略圈在他腰部的胳膊。

“既然如此，”等布鲁斯的腰背不再保持在那么僵直的弧度上后，他也找回了更应该被重视的问题、并以此把思绪从和克拉克如此靠近的触感上抽离了出来，“那么你认为我的‘有所准备’到底是在准备什么？”

那些在影像记录中所能窥见的蛛丝马迹一定能串成一个更完整的答案，布鲁斯这一次完全相信自己的直觉，诡异的闹剧不会凭空发生第二次，在经由母盒体验过一次之后，布鲁斯确定自己绝不会再这么干等着第二次的离奇降临。他也的确可以佯装这次风波没造成任何影响、继续在这个已经成型的未来里安心生活，但那是某种程度上的不负责任，他不能忘记自己的过去，无论是好是坏；他也绝不会任由那些疑问日复一日地困扰他，他想找到原因，更想找回那个已经变了的自己。

“我不是没有想过。在你……完全忘记的那天，我甚至后知后觉地害怕起你那时是否又想穿梭到某个你想改变的时间节点，我害怕你是不是在某一个瞬间做出了什么事，才导致你会变成这样。”

克拉克瞥了眼布鲁斯没太大愠怒的脸色，而后用额头抵住了他的一侧的肩膀，“冒出这个想法后，我去找了巴里，他再三确认如果没有他的参与或是母盒的帮助你不可能做到这件事之后，我才打消这个想法。”

“所以你已经和别人讨论过了？”

“我们都同意这和中途城的事件或多或少有点关系。”克拉克仍旧厌恶自己对此的悔悟来得太晚，“只是我们现在也无从得知那一天究竟发生什么了。”

“你应该早点告诉我，”布鲁斯扭过脖子把带着点责备的视线朝下放，“这样能节省很多时间。”

“你能保证在你失忆的第一天我对你说这些话不会更加引起你的反感？”克拉克把头从布鲁斯肩膀上撤开，仰头为自己辩白，“我可是不会忘记那天你是用多么戒备和排斥的眼神看我的。”

“……抱歉，”布鲁斯仿佛也跟着克拉克的委屈不知不觉苦恼了起来，“那时我有太多的讯息需要消化。”

“你看，你还是会比我更快一步地说出抱歉。”克拉克愣了一愣，很快又笑了，“我认识你之后，只要不涉及到原则问题，你总是会先放软你的态度，像是要刻意避免和我起什么冲突，那导致你在接受我之后，我都为‘布鲁斯是不是因为对另一个世界的我抱有愧疚才接受我’这件事惴惴不安。”

“我不会那样做的。”布鲁斯几乎是没带思索地回答道，对超人抱有的愧疚并不等同于可以让他把交往这回事作为等价弥补的筹码，无论看来多么不可思议，他也确信他会接受克拉克•肯特、必然是出于同等的感情。

“当我对你说出我的不安时，你也是这么斩钉截铁地回答了我。”克拉克又一次从布鲁斯如出一辙的反应中感到了宽慰，“你还因此对我生气了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我质疑了你？”克拉克注意到布鲁斯已经完全松懈了神经，他不自觉地斜倚住了克拉克，像是身处的环境和种种的疑惑不再会给他带去压力了，“除了任务中的分歧，你很少对我真正发怒，可那次，我是真的让你生气了。”

尽管布鲁斯的恼怒让克拉克一时手足无措，但体悟过来布鲁斯有多珍视自己那份不曾说出口的真实心意就对他的话有多气恼之后，克拉克也才正视之前的自己有多愚蠢。

“还有个你必须知道的秘密，”搭在布鲁斯腰侧的手肆意地上下摩挲了一把，克拉克盯着布鲁斯沉思的侧脸，表情复又变得促狭，“我们是在你原谅我的那天第一次上床的，你……”

“我不想知道这个！”

克拉克还来不及挽留，布鲁斯便像只被惊扰到的长毛猫一样灵巧地从克拉克身上跳了下来，他扯扯大衣的下摆，困窘地想让克拉克打住那还不到时机的暧昧言语：

“我……我没必要知道这些。”

“怎么会没必要？你不是说你要通过了解过去一年的自己来摸清你做了些什么？”克拉克也跟着他站起来，他的目光一寸不移地盯着布鲁斯，“和我一起做过的事也是你必须了解的一部分，因为那是极其重要的一部分。

克拉克的言语坚定到布鲁斯没了反驳余地。但，的确如此，他和布鲁斯从不同的阶段走来，布鲁斯最初的庞大善意也没能让他们躲开那些必须经历的互相揣测和他追我躲，直至表明心意以后，他们也仍旧为了该亲密到何种程度拉锯了好一阵。不同阶段的布鲁斯总是有不同的考量，他没能在布鲁斯最需要他的那时看透布鲁斯的想法也证明着，只有布鲁斯自己，才能找出那些谜团的答案：

“你对我一次次变化的态度也代表着你的转变，摸清那种状态对你找到真相才会更有帮助，还是你忘了，你正是因为想要阻止我的死亡才回到这儿的吗？”

他不想反复提到这件事，只是他实在想不出其他办法让布鲁斯意识到自己对他到底有着多重大的意义了。他又接近了布鲁斯，这一回，拉起布鲁斯的手已经不再会得到任何来自布鲁斯的推却。回想起来，用这种具有说服性的央求语气对着布鲁斯提出要求似乎总不会失败，那些布鲁斯留给他的包容仿若是他永远不会失去的宝物，“我知道你还没有准备好去做进一步的努力，这没什么问题，我会一直等到……”

“进一步的努力是什么意思？”布鲁斯尽量没露出松动的情绪，他用仿若没被克拉克的阐述打动那样的冷静语气继续锁着眉头问道。

但克拉克只是漾开了个饱含明显包容的笑：

“你今天愿意在大厅和我尝试刚才那些事已经是进一步的努力了，我不会让你为难，我们可以慢慢来。”

“我不需要慢慢来。”

“你确定？”克拉克看着布鲁斯如预计之中那样点头后才接着说了下去，“其实我以为你知道我说的是所有那些恋人们最常做的事——你知道，就算是忙碌的超级英雄也不会例外，比如上床之类的。”

布鲁斯凝重起来的认真神情让克拉克咳嗽了好几声才压下笑意，“没关系，我知道你不敢尝试，就像我说的那样，我会等到你有愿意进入这一步为止，布鲁斯，真的没关系，我理解你现在的顾虑。”

“我从没有说过我不敢，”布鲁斯继续否认，而趁机在他的掌心中轻挠了挠的、属于克拉克的大拇指让他莫名羞愤，“我也没有什么顾虑，我说过了，我只是需要时间……”

“去消化，我知道，我会等到你消化到有勇气为止，现在你不敢和我……”

“……我说了我没有不敢！”

布鲁斯挣开克拉克的手，脸上一丝复杂的犹豫和慎重都瞧不见了：

“说吧，我们第一次是在哪儿做的？”


	9. Chapter 9

布鲁斯瞪着眼睛，从眼眶之上传来的酸痛感让他怀疑自己已经整整三分钟没有让眼皮上下搭合过了。不自然垂在两侧的手握成了拳头，他集中精神控制着自己别在克拉克又逼近一步时朝他脸上挥去——下意识的警戒让他有这种冲动，剩余的理智又在提醒他，就算真的挥上去了，对他自己也没有任何好处。

“我知道这对你来说太难了，不如就算了吧。”但克拉克也没有如布鲁斯预想中那样跨过这最后一步直接到把他推到床上，不仅如此，他还往后挪动了一步，“我不想你只是为了赌气才愿意尝试和我重拾过去，这对你不公平，我不能逼你做你不敢做的……”

“克拉克，不用再装模作样说违心的话了。”布鲁斯用拳头抵住了眉心，说实在话，从踏进玻璃房子开始，克拉克就让布鲁斯从先前的配合中莫名生出了不情不愿的恼火。光是克拉克对这座房子熟悉到仿若半个主人的模样就够让他觉得烦扰了，更别说现在这样持续使用着这种以退为进的招数，他发誓，但凡克拉克再装腔作势一句话，他一定会立刻收回这个决定。

“就按照我们第一次……时那样开始吧。”

“你确定？”

“克拉克•肯特！”

布鲁斯的不耐烦中断于克拉克扑上来的身躯之中，那人的行动快得就好像对一切都精心规划过。两个人的重量压上床垫后又小小地反弹了一下，布鲁斯都还没想好手脚该怎么安放，克拉克的膝盖就娴熟地直接顶进了他的两腿之间。

“我们当时在争吵，准确点说，是你在控诉我的不自信有多荒谬，而后你站在差不多的位置请我离开，我没能控制住，冲动之下，我在一模一样的情形下把你扑到了床上。”

克拉克覆下的力量过于明显，而布鲁斯才抬动的手就这么被按到了身体两边。他不急不慢地说着话，眼前的布鲁斯虽没有那时的愠怒与慌张，但那紊乱的气息倒也和之前没太多变化，那是明知会发生什么却依然如期而至的紧张。他用视线细细描摹着布鲁斯的唇线——去他的重温旧梦，他应该立刻吻下去，不再把时间浪费在慢慢解开布鲁斯的矜持上。

只是他也知道他的心急和欲望不能成为让他吓坏布鲁斯的理由。

“然后呢……”

布鲁斯凭空吞咽了一下，不自觉交扣在一起的指节让他生出了奇异的羞赧，他对自己的认知从无偏差。他拒绝与人产生单纯上床之外的亲密连结，更不会接受突如其来超越底线的肢体接触，这让他不得不怀疑他真的会在克拉克的压迫下心甘情愿屈从于对方吗？

“你说呢？”克拉克勾起唇边的弧度，“发展到这种情况下的两个人通常还能做什么？”

温热的触感从唇上传递至舌尖，那个无需说出口的答案被克拉克以行动替代，布鲁斯还没搞明白自己是怎么会微张着嘴让克拉克的舌头窜入的，他的舌就已经勾上克拉克的交缠了起来。也许身体记忆从来不是说说而已，当被放开的两臂又默默攀上克拉克的颈项，布鲁斯自己都吃惊到无从反应了。他只能回应着克拉克的索取，由着那吻从嘴角一路下移至喉结，先前光是想象就让他浑身发毛的事在这刻好像有了魔力那般唤起他意欲沉迷的念头，他扭了扭上半身，不意外被打开的腿已经主动分得更开。

“第一次时你可没这么配合，”感受到下半身小动作的克拉克稍稍停了下来，布鲁斯的顺从几乎要让他得意忘形了，他就快忘了他正拥吻着的布鲁斯并不是之前那个早就和他在性事上默契到无需指引的布鲁斯。

“那时我们吻着吻着，你突然又发狠踹开了我，我便只能攥住你的手腕，结果没想到你却反扭住了我的手臂。那时候别说接着吻你了，哪怕我想再碰你一下都让我们缠打了整整五分钟，我不想伤到你，所以任由你对我用上了所有的招数。”

那场发生于玻璃房子的缠斗虽激烈、却甜蜜，布鲁斯留有余地的推拒并不是想让克拉克消失在他的身边，他只是仍在对自己竟然就这样和克拉克发展到了这个地步感到生气——那时的他仍坚持认为他回到过去不是该让事情变得如此不可控制的，他要的只是一个拥有超人的、更好的世界，而不是因自己的心动与超人纠缠不清的世界。

那些布鲁斯很久以后才对他悄然吐露的话，克拉克从来没有忘记过。

“你我之间的厮打仿佛毫无尽头，我出于无奈终于对你用了点力气、把你的手脚都控制住不让你踢蹬时才安静下来，那个时候我也没多理智，我甚至对你喊出了‘再动一下后果自负’这种混账话。”

“你的意思是……”布鲁斯也因克拉克的暂停而从头晕目眩中抽离出来，被一个他一直有所提防的人用一个吻就制服住实在太不应该了，他稍稍冷静下来梳理着克拉克的话，想得出一个听起来顺利成章的结论，缠打，反抗，不理智，混账——这些关键词还能让他总结出什么？

“你的意思是第一次我并不配合你……”布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，神情肃穆起来：

“那你为什么还要强迫我继续？”

“强迫？”克拉克跟着喊完后募地怔住了——论谁听到布鲁斯这样自以为正确的结论都会是这样的反应，“不！我没有强迫你，我们……”

“连‘后果自负’这种话都说出来了，我不认为我们还有讲和的可能。”脱出来的手推了推克拉克的肩，布鲁斯以审视的目光无声要求着克拉克好好正视眼下的姿势，以他对自己的正确了解，如果他认定了这件事不该发生，那它就不会在最坏的情况下发生。

“我也以为是这样……我也许没那么了解你，可当时的我也以为我们之间恐怕只能到此为止了，”克拉克意识到了自己的压制会让布鲁斯有多不满，可他不想退开——和很久之前一样，“所以无可奈何的我在那种情况下吼出了我爱你。”

等待着克拉克有所收敛的布鲁斯倏地勾平了原本还留有玩味的唇角。

“那是个糟糕的时机，在那种情况下说出这句话仿佛只是别有用心的安抚，是为了达成什么目的，但我只是……我只是太怕搞砸我和你之间来之不易的亲密了。”

覆压在布鲁斯身上的重量稍有离开，克拉克单手支撑起自己的上半身，另一只手又去撩开布鲁斯滑落在前额的发：

“现在我的行为之所以会这么惹你讨厌，原因也是一样的。”

这话从克拉克的嘴边带着婉转的间隔一个字一个字漏出来，布鲁斯发现自己没办法再躲开那张缓缓凑近的脸了。几天来都没敢好好凝视的一汪透蓝比记忆中的生动数倍，留存于只有他一人记住的往事里的那双眼睛带着些许愤怒与不被理解的哀愁，而眼前投进他眼底的情感似乎也与之有了某种奇异重合——只是更柔情得多，以至于那双唇才贴上来就迫不及待让舌头攻入布鲁斯口腔的时候，布鲁斯只是遵从着朦胧意识间予以的回应微微张开了唇、以轻柔吐息去迎合克拉克的气息。无需什么记忆引导，唇齿之间你来我往的缠绵对两人而言不过是驾轻就熟的前奏，布鲁斯躺得僵硬，回吻的气势却不落人下。克拉克放开他的时候，他并没有被吻到气喘吁吁不知所措，他只是看着克拉克又期待起来的表情，从那点来路不明的得胜感中隐约摸到了自己当时的心情。

“我没有觉得讨厌，”即使正怀揣着既迷惑又惘然的情绪，也不妨碍布鲁斯诚实一回，“我只是觉得……”

“有点奇怪。”

克拉克了然接话，与此同时他又让自己形成的阴影覆盖住了布鲁斯的视线，指节的相扣这次变得自然顺畅，克拉克看着布鲁斯一眨不眨的眼睛，没觉得这缺失掉的一年让这个男人产生了什么自己摸不透的变化：

“说着奇怪却也接受了我，那时我才明白，并不是所有感情都需要确凿说出来的。”

也不是所有记忆都非要准确无误找回来才能证明什么的。抚触比亲吻更快落下，布鲁斯的知觉从让他晕头转向的动情中脱出来重新变得清晰时，他的衬衣早就从下摆开始往上被全数解开了纽扣，皮带还没解开，但敞开来的光裸胸膛也没让情况好到哪去。克拉克就像从布鲁斯的不再推拒里得到了无声许可似的再次直奔主题，布鲁斯原先考虑过的和超人有肌肤之亲是否真的会让他有生理性的冲动这个疑问、在克拉克张嘴含住他的乳首时也得到了验证：整个人又为这鲜明刺激僵硬起来的同时，热流也从背脊徘徊到小腹。

湿漉的舔吻又蔓延到脖颈处，只是这么躺在克拉克身下由他亲吻抚摸就让裤裆的空间变得紧绷多少还是让他不可思议，遵从于那把可概括为“既然已经做到这步了那就继续下去吧”的心声，布鲁斯疏导着自己回拥住了克拉克。得到鼓励的克拉克于是再次带着布鲁斯翻身，他平躺下来，又直接扶住布鲁斯的大腿根部把腿压向两边，被迫分开腿趴在克拉克身上的布鲁斯对这陌生姿势极尽不解，主导着走向的克拉克又压着布鲁斯的后脑勺与他接吻。两具身躯间一来二去辗转相触的磨蹭让布鲁斯也顾不得之前的所有担忧了，他们就这么抱着吻了一会儿，等克拉克又带着他翻了一圈让他重新被压得结实时，饱胀的胯间已经让他都有些许不耐烦了。

好在克拉克识趣地打住了自己试探性的撩拨，碍事的衣物三两下被解开，布鲁斯身上仅剩的那件衬衫因他莫名的执著被留下了下来，坚实的身躯再贴上他皮肤的时候，布鲁斯只觉得他们都变得更热了，还有往上挪动后明明白白戳在他小腹的那根——

阿尔弗雷德告知过的关于安全套的种种不解又冒出来，布鲁斯尽可能地不以自己的尺寸去想象克拉克的那话儿，他专心于克拉克流连在他胸前的吻，享受着将自己敞开给某人的信任感。这种信任并不只是他单方面给予克拉克的，对他来说，这样的交托也让他感受到了踏实，这一年间他所拥有过又忘却的、在逐渐升温的情欲中第一次让布鲁斯摸到了它的形状。

只是猝不及防按上他股间小穴的力道让他一个激灵又回过了神。

“或许你可以转过身趴着，”克拉克的手指没离开那里，目光却清清楚楚地注意着布鲁斯惊惧的眉心，“这是你的‘第一次’……不是我们之间的第一次，但某种意义上这对你而言又确实是种挑战，趴着的话，多少能让你更好接受。”

指尖还没挤进去，它光是浅浅顶在那儿都让布鲁斯着实难受了，更别说想夹紧腿的欲望在这时分外不合时宜，他不想表达一丝一毫的退缩，所以他轻呼了口气，默默点头同意。这还算和谐的局面在布鲁斯准备翻身、克拉克又恰好直起上半身时瞄到了在他胯间挺立着的那根紫红色昂扬时轰然垮塌：

“……这就是你必须得用特制安全套的原因？”布鲁斯的用手肘撑在两侧往后挪动了几寸，他对地球男性普遍的尺寸标准多少心里有数，他也不是没为自己超过平均值的长度骄傲过，但是晃在他眼前蓄势待发的这根阴茎的粗长程度显然超过他的认知范畴——而且他猜这还不是尽头，至于它的硬度，在那柱头蹭过他的大腿内侧和小腹之时他已经有所感受了。

“呃，是啊，怎么了？”克拉克跟着布鲁斯紧盯着某处的视线低了低头，又似懂非懂地重新弯下腰，布鲁斯警觉地又往后爬了爬，他不顾这会有多狼狈，转而用贴上克拉克胸膛的脚掌阻挡了他的继续前进：

“……我觉得这样不行。”涌动在布鲁斯下半身的情潮在克拉克的荷尔蒙压迫之下迅速褪去，布鲁斯也没空为此感到羞愤了，他努力维持着腿部的力道撑住上半身支吾说道：“我……我猜我……我想我很大概率……我可能还是没有完全准备好。”

“布鲁斯？”

克拉克理解了好一会儿才弄清楚发生什么，他瞪大眼睛不知所措地揪了把自己的头发：“我们都已经……”

他试图抓住布鲁斯的脚踝，但布鲁斯只是敏捷翻身又往后直退到了床头，随手抓过的枕头被挡在身前，那根又半软下来的阴茎里全是布鲁斯无奈的胆怯——他能怎么办？光是看着这种非人类的尺寸想象那根阴茎即将在自己的后穴里进进出出，布鲁斯就惊惧得头皮发麻。

“我会好好做扩张的，真的，我从来没有哪次让你受伤或是痛苦过，我发誓，我——”

至此完全看懂布鲁斯的克拉克不敢再有所动作了，他半跪在床上，啼笑皆非地压下内心被撩起的躁动尽可能耐心解释。

“不行，绝对不行。”但克拉克只等到了布鲁斯又一次的强烈拒绝，中年男人整个缩在床头真的一副被克拉克恐吓了的模样不停摇头，“真的不行，我都四十六了，我怎么可能承受你的那个……”

他又表情错杂地望向克拉克仍直挺挺戳着的阴茎，倒不是自尊被打击了，只是就算撇开年纪不说，在母盒的推动下经历了这么一连串变故的他如今想要找回记忆的目的、可不是为了让自己再受这种不像话的苦。

“你的……”布鲁斯又吞咽着口水含糊地指了指克拉克的胯间：“……那个……放进我的屁股里？”


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克直挺挺地躺在床上，被迫挤压在他的内裤里一时半会儿还软不下去的那根正不受他控制地肿胀着，它顶着可怜的内裤，将布料撑成了一个畸形的帐篷。这窘态和不适让克拉克产生了一种自己老二上的血管随时会爆开的错觉；而躺在他身边，同样很是委屈无措的布鲁斯更让他欲哭无泪，想一想吧，当他用惧怕来肯定你身为雄性最值得骄傲的尺寸和能力时，你还能怎么办？更何况，他可是为了拯救世界才会忘记一切的，难道你要为了满足自己的欲望而强行让他受伤？他都那么可怜了，就算是出于为了帮对方找回记忆这样的目的，这样的理由在布鲁斯惊恐地看着自己时也站不住脚了。所以在布鲁斯将目光从克拉克的阴茎上移开，两个人又面面相觑了好一阵后，克拉克最终还是认命地放开了布鲁斯，他们重新穿上内裤好让场面不那么难堪，那之后，两个人沉默地并排在床上躺了好一阵，

“抱歉，我……”布鲁斯抱着枕头，对克拉克突突跳动的太阳穴有些于心不忍，他也是男人，他知道在蓄势待发的关键时刻突然喊停有多难受，只是——

“这好像不是我能接受的方式。”

在不甘示弱的冲动过后，布鲁斯冷静了下来。虽然对情事有着相当可观的经验和阅历，但饶是花花公子韦恩也不敢轻视克拉克的雄伟。再怎么不忿，布鲁斯也必须面对地球人和氪星人在生理上始终还是有着巨大区别的现实，布鲁斯瞄着克拉克依然鼓胀的下体，突然好奇曾经的自己有否在目睹克拉克的阴茎尺寸后产生如此感叹。

“我明白，我不会强迫你的。”克拉克勉强扯出一个苦涩的笑，像是想要以此来减轻布鲁斯的歉意——如果他有的话，“那个……我能先去一下浴室吗？”

“当然。”

身边的克拉克苦着一张脸以别扭的姿势下了床，布鲁斯随之紧了紧怀中抱着的枕头，他知道自己这副又羞怯又窘迫的样子极其可笑，他那个英勇无畏的形象在克拉克面前彻底崩塌了，不过这无用的自尊和克拉克正切实承受的痛苦比起来，可能根本不值一提。布鲁斯愿意面对自己和克拉克是恋人的既定事实，也愿意为重回正轨做出尝试，只是在他心理上也完全回到那个对应身份之前，他更需要做的不该是被克拉克的情真意切打动而是说服克拉克和他一起慢慢来。他们的感情历时半年才走到这一步，如今，又怎么可能只凭几天的努力就轻易恢复？

想到这层，布鲁斯难免为自己因为心软而轻率答应了克拉克的决定感到懊悔。

“克拉克，”在克拉克即将挪进浴室之前，布鲁斯还是喊住了他，“等等……”

“怎么了？”克拉克扭头看去，他不会天真到认为布鲁斯又临时改变了主意，事实上，刚刚布鲁斯又无助又惊惧的模样已经让他开始觉得自己过于急躁的做法罪大恶极了。

“你洗个澡就可以，呃……恢复了吗？”布鲁斯瞥了瞥克拉克的裆部，那儿的不堪有一部分显然是他的错。如果他在点头前仔细考量过后果，他或许就能让克拉克打消这个念头，他们两个可以好好地坐在一起聊一聊，他也可以心平静气地听克拉克多说一些两个人之间的回忆。然而现在，这些原本都该有序进行的过程全都因为他的冲动和退缩乱了套。

“一般这种情况我都得用上冷冻呼吸才行。”克拉克又像哭又像笑地扯了扯嘴角，“你很难想象我对你的欲望有多强烈。”

布鲁斯不知道这算不算克拉克在博取他的同情，因为他对过去半年里两个人的相处点滴没有任何印象。但如果他是的话，他恐怕成功了——布鲁斯的手指下意识蜷了蜷，多少有些惊讶于自己面对超人时底线竟然可以如此随意地一再降低。

“……我可以帮你。”

“什么？”克拉克差点以为自己被性欲冲昏的大脑让自己产生了幻听，他登时转身正面朝向布鲁斯，也顾不上自己现在的模样有多不雅观，“你说什么？”

“我说我可以帮你。”

布鲁斯垂了垂眼睛，答得却比上一次坚定了不少。要不是克拉克尚存的理智提醒他布鲁斯说的绝不是他以为的那个意思，他几乎下一秒就要再次扑上去了。好在布鲁斯仍抱着枕头的防备性动作让他强迫自己站在那里不要轻易动作，布鲁斯看着克拉克脸上掺杂着怀疑和期待的神情，错杂地让自己说话的声音又低了下去：

“我是说用手，我只能……”布鲁斯顿了顿，一时搞不清楚他们两个到底是谁在迁就谁，总之，他得承认他没法就这样眼睁睁看着被自己强行中止了情事的克拉克垂头丧气的可怜模样，“好吧，我只是提议，如果你不需要的话，你还是可以用你自己的方法解决。”

“我太需要了。”

如同重获新生的克拉克立刻跳回了床上，他差一点就又要压到布鲁斯身上了。好在布鲁斯往后闪躲了一下的动作让跳上床的克拉克及时刹住了车，他停在布鲁斯身侧，岔开双腿尽可能以乖巧的姿态跪在那儿。这让场面看起来很是诡异，不过在这种状况下，克拉克也没有什么怨言了，一个还没爱上他的布鲁斯为了减轻自己的痛苦主动提出帮自己做手活，他还有什么可不满的？

“你还是躺下来吧。”布鲁斯还是放开了枕头，他皱眉看着克拉克这会儿又不敢轻举妄动的样子，决心还是应当由他来为这让人哭笑不得的状况收尾，“你这样我怎么帮你。”

克拉克点点头，依言爬向床头然后尽可能舒服地躺了下来。他的目光始终紧紧黏在布鲁斯身上，布鲁斯大抵能猜到自己脸上每一个细微表情都会牵动克拉克的情绪。这感觉很奇妙，布鲁斯无法对这目光视若无睹，他只好尽量低着头，否则他根本无法在这种注视下自在地跨开腿坐到克拉克大腿上。

“布鲁斯——”

布鲁斯完全跨坐下来的时候克拉克弹了起来，他实在被布鲁斯的“大胆”吓到了，然而当他迎上布鲁斯不解他反应为何这么惊讶的疑惑目光后，他又觉得自己过度反应了。他明明应该求之不得才对。

“这样方便一些。”相较于克拉克，布鲁斯倒是表现得很淡然，他恢复为那个对任何事都游刃有余的韦恩对克拉克淡淡解释道。克拉克似懂非懂地点点头，他不是真的搞不懂，他只是在下身的肿痛和连续不断的冲击中变得迟钝了，而坐在他大腿上帮他剥下内裤的布鲁斯显然就是唯一能解救他的人，当布鲁斯纤长的手指握住他的那根，他毫不意外倒抽了一口气。

“天啊。”克拉克微微张开嘴，还想接着感叹什么，布鲁斯却不带一丝犹豫地用手掌圈住克拉克的阴茎上下套弄起来。布鲁斯盯着这根昂扬的肉棒撸弄得很是专心——哪怕他只是不敢把视线放到其他的地方。只为释放欲望的手活显然不需要什么技巧，同为男人，他们都明白这种安慰能获得的原始快感有多粗糙，这甚至让布鲁斯又在听到克拉克急促喘气时生出了些许抱歉。

因为他没法帮这个为自己强忍下欲望的、被自己忘记了的恋人做更多了。

“布鲁斯，其实你要是不喜欢……”

敏锐察觉到布鲁斯走神的克拉克也回过了神，他及时拿过离他最近的枕头盖到了裆部，这意味明显的拒绝也迫使布鲁斯撤回了手。他微微斜过脑袋，像是不明白克拉克怎么了——明明他的老二还精神饱满地杵在那儿折磨着他呢。

“我没有不喜欢。”布鲁斯沉吟道，“我也只能这样帮你了。”

布鲁斯的语气很平缓，可正在听他说话、看着他的人，是这半年来几乎和他朝夕相处以致于越来越懂得如何揪出他佯装平静后最真实情绪的克拉克•肯特。

“你不用感到抱歉，布鲁斯。”克拉克忽视掉涌动在小腹间的热流，那点生理上的煎熬在这种时候无关紧要，“我本来就不该操之过急，我只是，我想我只是……”

他抓住布鲁斯终于不再躲避他目光的间隙，将他最诚实的怯懦摊开到布鲁斯面前给他看：

“我只是太害怕你就此离开我了。”

他那么了解布鲁斯，他怎么会不明白让布鲁斯慢慢接受这段从他记忆中被强行抹除的记忆才是最佳的选择。可是被布鲁斯抛下的每分每秒里，他都在担心布鲁斯会不会干脆就拒绝承认过去半年发生的一切，他知道即使布鲁斯真的那样做，自己也无能为力。哪怕他有的是时间也有的是机会重头来过，他都依然害怕自己曾拥有过的一切美好都会在转眼间就离他而去。

“我以为我的态度已经表达得足够明显了。”

布鲁斯拢起眉毛，从克拉克身上爬了下来。他多少有点为克拉克的不自信感到吃惊。他现在愿意和这个氪星人衣衫凌乱地待在一张床上难道还不够说明一切？

“我原本没有帮你的必要，我大可以——”布鲁斯不想让自己的口气听起来有多么不快，他说的是克拉克应该很容易就想明白的道理：他大可以让克拉克一个人在浴室里待到天荒地老，他大可以不把克拉克的窘迫当回事，他甚至大可以从一开始就拒绝相信他和超人已经交往半年的说辞然后和他以普通朋友的身份就这么相处下去。但连他自己都无法否认的是，只是这么短短几天，他就反复地因克拉克动摇了，他根本弄不明白为什么自己就是会一再地被眼前这个居然如此不自信的外星人搅乱心绪。

他得承认他现在脱口而出的怨气里有很大一部分是在懊恼自己难以解释的反常。对布鲁斯来说，和这件事相比，失去大半年的记忆都显得没那么糟糕了。

“你应该明白，如果我想‘离开’，我从一开始就可以把你踢出我的世界，但是我……”布鲁斯翘翘嘴角，痛恨自己就连现在这种赌气都是那么任性，他把目光从克拉克那双变得深邃的蓝眼睛上移开，在局面变得可笑之前打住了：

“算了，随你吧。”

他没再说下去了，他只想下床去洗个澡，以此来结束和克拉克这无比混乱的一天。然而半天没出声的人却在这时突然朝他扑了过来，克拉克结结实实地又将布鲁斯压回了床上，床垫因为这力道不堪重负地吱呀作响。布鲁斯起先愣了愣，反应过来后，他毫不犹豫地用膝盖重重顶上了克拉克的。

“操，好痛。”不出意外地，布鲁斯为自己的莽撞付出了代价，他朝后仰起脖子，暴躁地骂了句，“你他妈的又要发什么疯？”

“对不起。”为了消减布鲁斯的怒意，克拉克立刻道歉，但他并没有起身离开，也不管布鲁斯是推拒还是厌恶就这么将手掌枕在布鲁斯的后脑勺上，他的另一条胳膊也纯熟地圈住了布鲁斯的腰，最后以覆压在布鲁斯身上的姿势搂住了他。

“滚开。”

布鲁斯用手肘顶了顶紧贴着他的胸膛，推不动超人是意料之中的事，而这具坚实的身躯不会听话地离开，也是布鲁斯预想得到的结果。

“你到底想怎么样？”布鲁斯放弃了，他在沉默的拥抱中又开口问道。他弄不明白克拉克到底在想什么，也许他本来该明白的，但是他忘记了。偏偏，即使他忘记了一切，他在和超人相处时的那些他不熟悉的情不自禁却都统统保留了下来。

“这就够了。”

克拉克只是没头没尾地答了一句。他抱着布鲁斯，深深地吸了一口气。他想他是有点太忘乎所以了，他从没设想过布鲁斯经常昏迷的症状会导致多严重的后果，因为他没有这个勇气往最坏的方面想，于是这让他以为布鲁斯忘记和自己的过往便是最糟糕的结果。但其实不是，在明明忘记了这份感情的布鲁斯依然为了他温柔地做出退让时，他突然领悟到，这远远不是最坏的结果。事实上，布鲁斯没有因那诡异的后遗症承受更多身体上的痛苦，他仍然存在于这个世界上、存在于自己身边，是他在这场危机里得到的最大的幸运。

他已经没有必要去要求更多了。

“没关系，不帮我也没关系，想不起来也没关系。”

插在布鲁斯发间的手退了出来，克拉克偏过头轻轻啄吻了一下布鲁斯的眼角，然后松开了这个拥抱：

“只要你还允许我待在你身边，就什么都没关系。”

他支撑起上半身让布鲁斯从属于自己的桎梏中喘了口气，他望向那双充满疑惑的焦棕色眼睛，缓缓将自己的额头贴上了布鲁斯的：

“我发誓，我绝对不会再让你为难了，不管你想要怎么做，我都会无条件配合你。”

在克拉克简短却有力的保证中，布鲁斯第一次想要去迎合那近在咫尺的轻柔吐息，他动了动脑袋，接着在克拉克往后撤开时，追上去轻轻吻了吻那双干燥温暖的唇。


	11. Chapter 11

靠冷冻呼吸来解决尴尬的生理问题不是一个愉快的体验，但只要一想到在做这件恐怖的事之前发生的那个、由布鲁斯主导的吻有多温存，克拉克就立刻觉得所有苦痛都不值一提了。当他早上在斯莫威尔的房间里睁开眼睛，第一时间想到的不再是自己因为被布鲁斯忘记所以才没能在玻璃房子里醒来，浮现在他脑海的，是前一天布鲁斯那个既像怀着歉意又像掺着爱意的吻，只要他屏息凝神仔细分辨，布鲁斯有力的心跳声就会出现在他耳边。这美妙鲜活的心跳声足以让他内心的惶恐和挫败消失，让他不再为布鲁斯的遗忘倍感痛苦。说不上是不是豁然开朗，他想，他只是一早就隐约有了布鲁斯不会再记起来的预感，只是他不愿意面对这个可能到来的现实，他太过于抵触这个可能以致于连必要的心理准备都不打算去做——

“抱歉，我也是因为怕你无法接受才迟迟没有和你提出过这个可能。”

在忧郁里泡了几天后，重新振作起来的克拉克这才第一次想到要和维克多聊聊。作为清楚掌握着联盟中每个人身体状况的人，为布鲁斯做过多次检查的维克多必然是了解最多的。他在布鲁斯失忆的第一天就有了这样的想法，他也考虑过很久要不要主动和克拉克聊聊，说实在的，他没想到克拉克会自己跑来和他提出这种可能性。

“我知道大家都预估到了，”克拉克的笑容依然略显失落，“我只是……需要比你们花更多的时间来接受而已。”

“我明白。”维克多回以理解，包括他在内，作为见证超人和蝙蝠侠一步步发展为亲密关系的见证人，他们当然都希望这场风波能有个圆满的结局，同样，理智也让他们都清楚现实不容他们乐观，他导出几份文件投影到屏幕上展示给克拉克：

“你看，布鲁斯的检查报告显示他一切正常，来自他脑部的扫描结果也证明了他并非是物理意义上的失忆。”

这对克拉克来说并不算是坏消息，确定布鲁斯的身体没有受到任何损伤对他来说甚至算得上是个好消息，只要布鲁斯还健康安全地存在于这个世界，他还有什么可奢求的？克拉克默不作声地点点头，转而又问：

“你有什么看法？”

维克多当然知道克拉克问的是什么。他的表情变得严肃，屏幕上的画面也跟着他无声的指令变成了一些零碎的照片：

“从布鲁斯第一次昏倒时间开始算的话，不管怎么想，我都觉得这和中途城有关。我想大家都是一样的想法。”

他瞄瞄屏幕，残缺不缺的报道和被政府封存的资料几乎难以追查到线索。维克多相信不止是他，联盟中所有关心布鲁斯的人都曾以自己的方式对中途城事件中途追查过，然而就和维克多一样，所有人的无功而返都证明着除了布鲁斯，没人知道他比所有人的时间都要长的昏迷是为什么。不管有心还是无意，他们也都曾对布鲁斯表达过疑惑，现在回想起来，布鲁斯那时的缄默和敷衍回答反而应证了他们的想法。

“你找到了什么可供追查的切入点吗？”

克拉克知道答案，因为他是比所有人都更快从过往的蛛丝马迹中试图寻找到那个。但他就是想不停重复这个问题，直到他不再会对重复的答案失望。

“没有。”维克多的回答不出所料，“我解密了所有政府的文件，为了隐瞒真相，就连被所谓的机密文件都是经过删减和修饰的。”

“其实布鲁斯将心脏交还给瑞克•弗莱格后，我也就没再问过这件事的后续。”鉴于自杀小队的成员全都是阿曼达•沃勒从阿卡汉姆找来的，克拉克很清楚布鲁斯一定会更希望由他自己处理哥谭的罪犯，他一直很尊重布鲁斯不可被逾越的界限和原则，但每每当他开始怀疑这是否也同样成为了他不够关注布鲁斯的疏漏，他也会有那么一瞬由此产生动摇：

“现在想想，也许我当时不应该……我是说……”克拉克在沉思中蹩起眉，就算布鲁斯没有失忆，他也相信布鲁斯绝不会告诉他有关于中途城的秘密，如果他不打算在此止步，那他无论如何都得做一些不被布鲁斯允许的事：

“或许我还可以去找瑞克•弗莱格聊聊？”

“自杀小队计划暂时终止后，瑞克•弗莱格就不再受阿曼达•沃勒差遣了，国防部给他升了职，就他日常的工作来看，他好像和这件事已经不再有关系。”维克多继续展现着他和克拉克之间的默契，这对他来说不难，只要网络上存在记录，维克多总能在第一时间收集它们并为联盟所用，“不过他和琼博士每周五都会去贝尔里夫疗养院待上半天，我猜他们并不是真的完全切断了和中途城事件的连续。”

“维克，谢谢。”克拉克回到主屏幕前从维克多搜集到的信息中快速筛选出和瑞克•弗莱格有关的重点。这是很有用的信息，既然局面在不停变化，那他对应地改变一下做法也合情合理。不管布鲁斯物理意义上有没有受到伤害，缺失了一整段记忆在克拉克看来就是受伤无疑，他可以坦然接受布鲁斯再也想不起来的结果，但他必须得弄清楚布鲁斯“受伤”的原因，这个亟待追溯的原因是躲在暗处的恶魔，除非克拉克尽快把这个无形的敌人揪出来，否则，他们谁都无法保证布鲁斯会不会再次遭遇更可怕的意外。

布鲁斯坐在沙发里，尽可能不让自己的坐姿显得拘谨，玛莎正在厨房里煮着咖啡，间或还能听到她和窗户外路过的邻居打招呼的声音，她的心情听起来不错，布鲁斯辨别着，紧张的情绪放松了不少。鉴于上次在克拉克提议下才来到这里的他表现得实在太糟糕——最后他拒绝了玛莎再三的挽留连晚餐都没吃就离开的行为让他自己都耿耿于怀，他始终都在期盼他的失忆别影响到其他人，考虑到他和玛莎曾经如此亲近，他也就更不希望他所表现出的生分伤了玛莎的心。

他比上一次更认真地环视起这幢温馨的屋子，据克拉克所说，如今这儿摆着的所有家具——包括他屁股底下这张沙发都是由他帮玛莎挑选的，克拉克说他执意把这屋子里所有能换的都换成了最新最好的款式。布鲁斯大抵能猜到自己这么做的理由，因为在那个已经被改变的未来，这幢屋子在克拉克去世后便被回收了，而忙于组建联盟应对荒原狼的他并没能在玛莎最需要的时刻帮她留住这个满是记忆和感情的唯一住所。即使这些坏事没有再次发生，他也必然会满是歉意地想要做出一些力所能及的“弥补”。

“妈，我怎么看到布鲁斯的车停在——”

克拉克的声音猝不及防地撞进来，鉴于布鲁斯原本也不是特意挑克拉克不在的时候来的，所以对会碰见克拉克早有准备的他一点也没表现出惊讶。倒是急吼吼要进门的克拉克愣在了门口，他没想到布鲁斯会自己主动来见玛莎，不过更让他措手不及的显然是在和瑞克•弗莱格聊了那么多以后又立刻见到布鲁斯。布鲁斯回头淡淡看向他的时候他甚至有一瞬间的心慌，他花了三秒来挣扎要不要将他去见了自杀小队前任队长的事告诉布鲁斯，三秒后，他决定在事情水落石出之前，他要继续瞒着布鲁斯完成这一切。

“你真的来了。”他调整好表情迎向布鲁斯，布鲁斯平淡的表现让他觉得惊喜——这让布鲁斯坐在沙发上的模样看起来很自然，就好像他原本就该如此，也好像什么都没有改变过。

“布鲁斯专程来陪我吃晚餐的。”玛莎循着克拉克的声音端着刚煮好的咖啡走出厨房，她将咖啡递给起身上前的布鲁斯，“这才是这周的第一次呢。”

“我只是想尝尝您做的牛肉千层面，”布鲁斯喝了口被细心调配进牛奶所以温度适宜的咖啡，他瞄向进屋后目光就没从他身上移开过的克拉克，“克拉克说我很爱吃。”

“是的，希望你现在依然会喜欢。”

“我对此毫不怀疑。”

被布鲁斯毫无遮拦的甜言蜜语哄笑的玛莎将头靠上了布鲁斯的胳膊，布鲁斯也跟着不动声色地翘了翘嘴角。克拉克没加入他们的对话，他只是笑，除了笑之外，他不知道自己还有什么需要做的。他知道布鲁斯正在努力表现出他和玛莎之间的亲密不会因为失忆而消失这个假象，不违心地说，他可以给布鲁斯的努力打一百分，他为此感到宽慰，却也同样止不住地自责。他不该在几天前那么迫切地试图将布鲁斯拉回他不熟悉的生活状态中，这除了会让布鲁斯产生不必要的抱歉之外根本没有任何用处。

他不想再勉强布鲁斯做任何事了。一件都不行。

“我想玛莎肯定要对你到底有没有失忆这事犯迷糊了。”温馨顺利的晚餐后，他们一如既往被玛莎赶去了楼上克拉克的房间，克拉克回想着刚才布鲁斯的一举一动，免不了又想为自己涌上来的愧疚感说点什么，“对不起，我不该这么着急把你带来和玛莎见面，难为你了。”

“我不希望玛莎也加入担心我的队伍中，这个队伍已经足够壮大了。”一点也不拘束的布鲁斯走到窗前拉开了窗帘，窗外绵延着宁静的农田让他心旷神怡。他不介意承认，就算是失去了记忆，某些嵌在感受中的亲切也无法被轻易抹去，所以在玛莎面前 “扮演”那个没失忆的自己，远比他以为的要简单：

“这一点也不算为难我。”

“如果之后我又说了什么让你为难的话或是做了让你为难的事，你随时可以告诉我。”克拉克凝视着那背影，和瑞克•弗莱格对话的细节又免不了在脑海中浮现。诅咒，如果真的是诅咒……

“别太高估自己的影响力了。”

布鲁斯隐隐透着不满的话打断了克拉克出走的思绪，他回过神，看布鲁斯满脸不以为然的神情，不用布鲁斯真的说出来，他就知道布鲁斯是在告诉他——那天在床上我可是都能坦荡地帮你做手活了，你觉得还有什么能难倒我的？

“真的？”

克拉克咧嘴笑了笑，他显然又一次被布鲁斯可爱的骄傲俘获了，那总能让他生出些狡猾的坏念头，比如那些他从前就爱在嘴上占布鲁斯便宜的习惯。

布鲁斯轻轻嘁了一声，见克拉克还是满脸笑容地盯着他，他警觉地追问：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”克拉克收敛了一下笑容以示自己的深情发自肺腑：

“很爱你。”

布鲁斯的嘴角不自然地动了动，他依然不太懂得如何处理克拉克浓烈的爱意，不过至少，现在他已经不会再为此感到负担了——他知道这是因为克拉克也做出了退让，当这个好似完全剥除了焦灼和急切的克拉克站在如此克制的距离之外，不再有任何压迫感的布鲁斯似乎自然而然就能在他面前放松下来。

“……没什么事我就先走了。”

他拉上窗帘，绕过床脚，尽可能步履轻盈地踏出房门，克拉克目送着他，在他要下楼时又想到了什么喊住了他：

“别再忘了你的大衣。”克拉克从房间角落拎下一直挂着的大衣，他边走向布鲁斯边指指衣袖处那块已经泛黄的污渍，这个被布鲁斯暂时挂在了这儿没再穿过的原因和自己一样，都被在某一天被布鲁斯完全遗忘了，“我记得你说过它必须拿去专门的干洗店清洗，之前提醒过你几次，你却总是会忘记。”

克拉克想，也许当时布鲁斯无心的疏忽也是该引起他警觉的迹象之一，但这些后知后觉体悟到的种种粗心都已经没了弥补的机会。回想起先前和瑞克•弗莱格的会面，克拉克的眼里又涌上自责的情绪，同一时间，布鲁斯的眉心则因为克拉克无心的话语拢出了个可疑的褶皱，他将视线移到了克拉克递来的大衣上，无声打量了几秒后，他舒展开了眉头，从克拉克手中接过了这件被落在肯特家太久的、属于他的大衣。

未完待续

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年3月13号，以此记录。


End file.
